Runaway
by JessTheGeek
Summary: AU, All human: After discovering her parent's betrayal, Alice runs away from home with her brother. An unfortunate event leaves her alone and desperate, she meets a stranger who offers help but can she overcome her past experiences and learn to trust him?
1. Chapter 1

**I've wanted to do a JasperxAlice fanfic for a while now and I really like this idea. I'm having a lot of fun with it at the minute. I hope you like it, I'd love to have some reviews to know if you liked it, if you didn't...what was good, what was bad etc. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

_The images flashed before me again, so unclear...so hazy. My future self is shaking, on a grey stiff bed in a lonely room. The walls are dull and patchy, looking as if they are going to fall down at any moment. I am surrounded by screams, cries and moans but I can see nobody. There is nobody to talk to and all I can do is sit in this dank, dark room and hope that sleep will come and my dreams will take me far away. The door is locked, bolted shut so there is no escape. I'm a prisoner._

I woke up, screaming. My eyes were watering and I raised my shaking hands to my face. I could hear footsteps rush to my room and Edward, my brother, burst in. Freezing as he saw my tears, an understanding sympathetic looking crossed his face. He edged slowly towards me. I held my arms out to him and he threw himself forward, his arms wrapped around me as I cried into his shoulder.

"It was the same...It's always the same." I choked out.

He moved away and I panicked. My hand grabbed his shirt.

"Don't go, not yet." My voice was quiet.

He nodded and breathed out slowly, shifting himself so he was sitting beside me.

"Was it the grey room again?" He whispered.

I bit my lip and nodded. My eyes began to water again as I tried to choke back my sobs. His arms encircled me again and I moved my head to rest on his shoulder. I heard his sigh and feel the weight of his head on mine. We sat in silence for a few minutes, I was just happy to have company and to be away from that horrible locked room that haunted me, even when I wasn't dreaming.

"I think...I...know what that place is...Alice. I think I know what you're dreaming about." His voice was hesitant and uncertain.

I jerked back from him, trying to stutter out words that never came. I looked to him, hoping my eyes would portray my confusion. His face was pained.

"I heard out parents talking...about you...they want to. To Err..." He stopped, shaking his head and breathing in sharply. "To send you..."

He stopped again and I felt his arm tighten around me. He tried to speak a few times but stopped, shaking his head in disgust and muttering in a low voice I could not understand.

"Edward, what is it?" I sounded a lot more panicked than I had meant to. "Where?"

"An asylum, Alice." He said quickly, as if telling me any quicker would affect how I reacted.

I felt my whole body freeze and tense. Everything seemed to slow down as the shock and the hurt overwhelmed me. The tears came and this time, I made no attempt to stop them. Edward manoeuvred himself so he was sitting in front of me. His hands grasped my shoulders and I bowed my head down, trying to hide my tears even though I knew he had already seen them.

"Look at me."

My head remained still, despite his request. He shook me gently and I slowly raised my head to look at him. His face was close to mine and had a very serious expression.

"Alice, I won't allow it. You might not be quite...normal."

I looked away, hurt. His fingers moved to hold my face and gently and pulled it back to look at him.

"Sorry." He waited for a nod to show my acceptance before continuing. "I love you Alice and I am not having my little sister in one of _those_ places."

I smiled weakly at him and sighed, leaning back against the frame of my bed and closing my eyes. I thought about the grey room again and now that it was real, that it existed and it was waiting for me, it was more frightening than it had ever been. I was to be put there...to be betrayed by the ones I loved the most. I heard Edward shift slightly, unsure of what to do.

"There's nothing we can-"

"There is." He interrupted me. "We're leaving, Alice. I have already said, I won't allow it and if running away is what we must do to keep you from...that then I am more than willing to run away."

I gasped and stared at him for a few seconds, dumbstruck. I pulled my knees in towards me and his hands slid away from my shoulder. His arms hanged at his sides but his urgent gaze stayed on mine.

"I couldn't ask you to do that." I murmured, my voice lacking emotion. I stared at my knees and avoided his gaze.

He chuckled darkly. "You aren't asking, I'm telling you. We're running away and no amount of protesting from you will stop that."

He slid across my bed and stood up. He grinned at me and held out his hand. My gaze switched frantically between his friendly face and his outstretched hand.

"We can't." I sighed. "You can't."

He groaned and his grin fell slightly but his eyes remained bright and happy. He sunk down to kneel beside my bed and I turned to face him. He sighed as I could see him trying to find words to convince me.

"Alice." He started, leaning forwards slightly. "What I can't do is function in my life without you. You're the one person that's always there...my rock. I could not live with myself if I simply let you be taken away." He looked down towards the floor, his voice adopted a sombre tone. "I'm glad I found out, so I could save you from this."

He reached across and gently prised my hand from my knee, taking my hand in between his.

"Let me save you..Please."

He then stood up again and let go of my hand, leaving his hand outstretched. I was left with the choice. My brother had so much to live for and I wanted to think that he'd do everything he wanted without me but I wasn't stupid, I knew better. He would allow the guilt to consume him and he would become a shadow of them man I saw before me. I cursed inwardly, he had made the choice for me and forced me into it.

My hand reached for his and I accepted my fate, I would become a runaway.


	2. Chapter 2

I was surprised to discover that Edward was well-prepared. He was already packed.  
He stayed with me, helping me pack my bags and choose things I needed. My love of clothes and of my possessions suddenly didn't seem so important. I packed as much as I could into my largest bag and then I got changed myself. Edward faced the other way as I changed but I could still feel a change of emotion in him. He seemed colder, less like Edward. I took a long look around my room. I was never coming back.

"Where will we go?" I asked, the thought just occurring to me.

Edward tensed and frowned and I instantly regretted asking the question, no matter how practical I was being. I slung the bag over my shoulder and stumble at the unexpected weight. Edward rushed forward to help me and took the bag from me, setting it on the floor and then staring at me intently.

"I don't know where we will go." He stated calmly. "I will figure something out."

I nodded, smiling at him and he returned it but his smile looked cold. His apathetic behaviour worried me. He told me he was going to get his stuff and to keep quiet until he was back. For the first time that night, I was very aware of the fact that our parents slept one room away fro me. They were sleeping, unaware of what we were doing... what they had caused.  
Pain struck me again, I wasn't crazy...to have anyone think that hurt me. Everyone thought I was strange, since I was little I'd tell people things that would come true or draw pictures that would magically happen, even months later.

My parents called it 'intuitive.' They just said that I picked up things from what people said and what people did but that wasn't it. Everything I told people, that I drew...I saw it, the future. Sometimes it was confused and nothing was recognisable but sometimes it was so clear that I would be sure it was reality, that I was living it. That was when I would say things that would have lead my parents to believe I was insane. They had never shown any major signs or worry and despite seeing the room, I had not known what they were going to do.

Edward really did save me.

I sunk down to my bed, shuffling backwards so I wasn't perching on the end. I pulled my knees to my chest and I breathed in deeply, trying to relax. I looked up to see Edward watching me, he looked concerned. My legs dropped to the floor and I gave him a half-hearted grin.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

I nodded and glanced around my room the last time before following Edward through the door. As soon as he shut my door, he raised his finger to his lips and a wry smile crossed his face. I nodded and beamed at him. The house was so quiet, the only noise that could be heard was mine and Edward's light footsteps as we slowly made out way to the stairs. The darkness made my house feel eerie and unwelcoming even though I had lived in it for so many years, everything changes in the dark. Edward had reached the top of the stairs and waited for me to catch up. I only had one small bag which I was struggling with. I was astounded that Edward carried two, mine and his, large bags and didn't seem to have a problem. He edged down the stairs slowly and I copied him, keeping as close to the wall as possible, hoping that that would aid our escape.

My relief was immense as I stepped on to the floor, the door was so close. Edward was more relaxed and I noticed his stride was more confident as he walked towards the door. He pulled out a single key and fumbled with the lock before it clicked and Edward opened the door slowly, ushering me through quickly. I heard the door shut gently behind me. My gaze was fixed solely on the sky, more importantly the stars. Edward stepped up beside me.

"We should go, Alice." He muttered, his voice straining to keep quiet.

I nodded but I didn't move. He stepped forward and waited. Edward sighed and grabbed my hand, pulling me forward with him, complaining under his breath about how easily distracted and unhelpful I was. I kept staring at the stars. The grin on my face widening with every step. We'd done it. We had escaped. I was saved.

* * *

**This chapter's short, I apologise for that. I've written up about 4 chapters of this and I promise they are longer than this. I just needed to end it here so I'm sorry :)  
Thank you to Skylar87 for reviewing last chapter and thank you to everyone else who favourited/story alerted and even author alerted, I was overwhelmed by the reaction to this story..  
The chapter's after this get darker, well I think so comparing them to my other stories. I think I will probably put the rating up to T. Just a pre-warning! Anyway, Hope you liked, please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

I gasped as I stepped forward and the cold air hit me My arms instantly shot up and wrapped around me. Edward marched quickly in front of me. I had to run alongside him to keep up. We stayed like that for a while, rushing in silence. Everything was dark.

"Where are we going?" I panted.

He slowed down, acknowledging my struggle. He breathed out sharply and shook his head.

"I don't know." His tone was desperate. "I'm sorry, Alice... I thought hotels would be open or something, I was stupid. It's late."

I started to panic. His tone and expression started to make me think he was having second thoughts. I knew I was thinking selfishly but I couldn't be out here, away from home by myself... but I couldn't go back. Edward glanced sideways at me and I saw his eyes widen slightly. He raised his arm up and I banged into his bag. I looked to him, confused and he moved to stand in front of me.

"Alice." I frowned as he crouched down to look me in the eyes. "We aren't going home, even if we have to sleep under a bench or something." He smirked at my wrinkled nose. "We aren't going home."

I smiled at him and nodded. He stood up straight again, chuckling to himself. He turned round and continued walking. He shifted the two bags to one arm and held out the other hand to me. I stepped forward, sighing as I took his hand and he pulled me along quickly.  
The streets were dimly lit and desolate. I was glad there weren't many people around, every sometime someone passed, I tensed and moved myself closer to Edward..to his amusement. I expected them to recognise me..we'd only been away a few hours and I was already paranoid. I thought that everyone wanted to take me back instead of ambling past, oblivious, as they always did. We walked for what felt like a long time in silence until I suddenly froze. Images flashed before me.

_Figures in the dark, I could barely see, just the outlines. Advancing fast on me and Edward. They kicked Edward down, their arms and legs hitting him over and over. His blood trickled towards me.  
The figures turned on me and now I could see their faces. Terrifying, chaotic grins that froze me to the spot and silenced any scream I had hoped for._

I blinked and it was gone. Edward was staring intently at me. I was happy just to see him and threw my arms around him, laughing.

"You're alive!" I gasped.

He pulled me off him gently to look at me, clearly concerned whether our parents were right about my sanity.

"Indeed, I am." He said slowly, analyzing me closely. "What happened?"

"I...er...I _saw_ something." His eyes widened slightly at my words and I went on to explain what I had seen.

He sighed, "Alice, it won't happen. I promise. I won't leave you." Edward smirked at my doubtful expression. "We changed it before, we'll just walk in a different direction...okay?"

I nodded and he took my hand again. Sharply turning right into the nearest alleyway and continuing. I was scared and the fear kept increasing as it became much darker and the sound of faint music began to be heard. Edward squeezed my hand but didn't break step and didn't look back, he was scared too.  
Light began to shine down the alley, dim but visible. The music got louder and I could just _feel_ this was a bad idea. I tried to slow down but Edward dragged me along, staying at the same pace. Three figures began to show in the distance and I started to panic. I pulled on Edward's hand but he ignored it, continuing and gripping my hand tightly. I knew what was happening.

"Don't worry." Edward muttered to me. "If they start anything, we'll run."

We continued on, I was still pulling at his hand. I could hear their jeering echoing toward us. As we approached them, they all stood up...blocking our way.

"Excuse us." Edward murmured.

The men all sniggered at him. I whispered to him that we should leave and he ignored me. I knew where this was going but Edward wouldn't let me stop it.

"I er...I think I know you." The tallest man said, looking to the two others as they grinned at him. "Yes, I definitely do!"

Edward sighed, "I don't believe you-"

"You're on TV!" The man interrupted him, his eyes flickered to me and laughed. "This girlie here, she's menna' be dangerous." He laughed again, his face moved closer to mine. "She don't look it."

I was stunned, confused as to how he knew us. Our parents must have noticed..but how did they notice so soon? Why did they say I was dangerous? That was ridiculous. It was barely morning and I was sure we were as quiet as possible when we left. They couldn't have woken up yet. Edward interrupted my throughts.

"She isn't." He said through obviously gritted teeth. "Now please, let us through."

The man grinned at me. I knew that grin.

"Edward, Please." I whispered, pulling at him again. "Let's go back."

Edward squeezed my hand again. The man smirked at me and I shuffled backwards slowly.

"Tell you what." He said, his eyes never leaving mine. "Let me take this girl of yours inside for a while. Let me have her for..." He paused, I felt his eyes all over me, "fifteen minutes..then I'll let you through. No trouble."

The man stepped forward suddenly, causing me to squeak involuntarily. His chuckle sent a cold chill down my spine. Edward stepped in between us, he shook his head.

"No deal." Edward's hands were shaking. He glanced back at me. "I'm sorry, Alice. I hope you were wrong." I tried to interrupt him, I was confused, he continued. His voice was strained. "I know I'm going to regret this but...you really do deserve it."

Edward's hand shot back and pushed me, I stumbled back and felt myself falling. My head crashed into the pavement and suddenly movement became impossible. The pain in my head shot through me, overruling any thought. I heard a crack and some cursing.  
_Edward, You hit him. Why did you do that?_

Now I knew, I couldn't avoid it. It was vision was real, it was true.  
It was happening right now.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all your reviews and alerts :) I really appreciate it! After this chapter, I won't be updating as regularly or as quickly because I've caught up with my writing. The first section is meant to be a little hazy and disjointed, she has hit her head and the things she's going through are a little traumatising so she's not going to be as clear, but don't worry you'll understand it.  
Also a thank you to my friend and someone who has now become my beta-reader for this story really. Ellie Jane Farrell (this is her pen name also), she has been really helpful and if any of you guys enjoy Harry Potter fanfiction, I'd suggest checking hers out! They are great! Anyhow, please review! Reviews make my day!**

* * *

  
I was trapped, barely conscious as I could hear my brother's life being beaten away. Immobilized as foot connected with chest, stomach...head. My brother...and try as hard as I could, my body wouldn't move to help him. I tried to cry out, but my cry sounded as a soft squeak which would not be heard over the loud thuds that echoed through my mind.  
Then everything was silent, all I could hear were the heavy breaths of the men and the unnatural silence from my sweet brother.

"Take him...somewhere else." The taller man mumbled.

I heard the two men grunt in acceptance and I felt like being sick as I heard the dragging sound. My brother being taken far away from me. There was no hope left inside me. I felt a tear trickle down my cheek but my arms and legs were still heavy and I could barely move. The taller man's face appeared, looming over mine and grinning his manic smile. His breath smelled of cigarettes and alcohol. He was repulsive.

He laughed. "Don't worry, Darlin'" His fingers began to creep up my thigh. "I'll make everythin' better."

His fingers moved slowly and I opened my mouth to try to scream. His other hand quickly muffled any sound I would have made.

"Shh.." He growled. "I'll get my fifteen minutes."

His hand was gone and his mouth was on mine, attempting to move my lips with his. I tried to scream but nothing sounded. Tears began to stream down my cheeks.  
I heard him undo his zip and suddenly control of my arms and legs returned to me. I kicked and pushed him. He grabbed hold of my arms and pinned them to my side. His weight was on me and my legs were no help either. I turned my head, breaking free from him and screaming loudly.  
He slapped me sharply and one hand returned to my mouth.

"Shut up!" He hissed.

After the slap, my consciousness began to wane again and the pounding pain in my head got stronger every second. I could hear the thudding of quick feet behind me. Someone had heard me...or my imagination. My eyes were drooping and the man on top of me had stopped, frozen. I stayed conscious enough to see a fist smash into his face. I felt him topple off me and I heard a few satisfactory thuds and grunts before I descended into darkness.

* * *

  
The light in the room made my eyes ache. I blinked a few times and the walls of an unfamiliar room came into view..Where was I?  
I looked around and saw cream walls, tinged with damp. The room was cold and the only warmth I had was from a thin blanket that covered me, I clutched to it as I shivered.

I rolled over on the bed and looked down to the floor straight away. I saw a sleeping man.  
I didn't move. Frozen...and then I screamed. He jerked up, hitting his head on the side table. He groaned loudly and his hand went to his forehead. I rushed to get off the bed during his distraction, pushing myself off and rushing towards the door. I opened it up to a small flat. I could see the door and as I reached the door, I could hear him stumbling out of the room I had just come from. I made to open the door and I felt his hand clasp my wrist. I desperately tried to pull away but he held on firmly, waiting out my panicked struggle.

After a while, I stopped and leaned against the door, breathing heavily..trying to calm myself down.

"Please let go of me." I said quickly, my voice was higher than I had meant it.

I heard his soft chuckle and then he let go, I pulled my hand quickly to my chest..as if shielding it from him. He chuckled again. I composed myself and turned to face him. His face was bright and amused but I could see concern in his eyes. His face was framed by messy honey-blonde hair which he had to keep flicking away from his face in order to see. My heart sunk...I didn't recognise him, I expected to recognise him.

"Who are you?" I asked, studying his face carefully..trying to find something I recognised.

He smiled wryly at me. "Jasper Whitlock, at your service Ma'am" His accent, an accent that linked him obviously to the deep south, suited him beautifully. "And who might you be?"

"I'm Ma-" I stopped, scowling at the name I hated. My parents were the only ones who had used that name. "I'm Alice, Alice Cullen."

He smiled again. "Pleasure to meet you." He said, his hand brushing through his hair as he did. "Now would you like to tell me...why a girl such as yourself would wander around in the early hours of the morning and in one of the roughest parts of town?" He paused, all the amusement was wiped from his face. "It doesn't make much sense to me."

"I...er....I...Oh..."

I trailed off as I remembered what had happened the night before. I could feel myself shaking and my eyes began to water. I remembered the tallest man..and Edward. I had no idea how Edward was, where he was and I was standing here exchanging niceties with a stranger. He was always trying to protect me..and I did nothing. My whole body was shaking uncontrollably now and I felt myself fall backwards, crash against the door and land on the floor, sitting up against the door and crying into my now pulled in knees.  
I heard Jasper's quiet curse and it was clear he wasn't sure what to do. He moved to sit beside me and his arm went round me. I leaned in to him, it was strange feeling comfortable with a complete stranger comforting me. He was silent for a few minutes, I tried to hold back my tears but they kept coming and I was making his shirt wet.

"I'm...s-sorry" I mumbled.

"There's nothing to apologise for." He said calmly, "do you want to talk?"

I sniffed and shuffled away from him. I pushed myself up on to my feet and crossed my arms.

"Why am I...here, in your house, anyway?" I asked, unable to believe I hadn't asked before.

His eyes narrowed. "You were attacked and were unconscious on the floor. There was no way I was leaving you there."

He stood up and stretched his arms out in front of him, yawning. He walked past me, mumbling something about breakfast, I think. I didn't hear. I started after him.

"Jasper...Thank you." He glanced over his shoulder and a warm smile spread over his face. I padded forward a few steps. "Did you see anyone else? In that alley?"

He froze and turned around. "No...Why? Was there someone else with you?"

I bit my lip and nodded, trying not to cry. "My brother." I choked out, turning and heading for the door. "I have to go look for him...Thank you for everything, Jasper...." I trailed off as I reached the door.

I opened the door in time for Jasper to run to me and push it shut again, holding his hand on it so I couldn't open it.

"Whoa... No way." He said, rather loudly as I pulled at the handle. "Alice, I'm not letting you walk around this part of town by yourself. It's pretty bad round here, guys like the ones you met last night are scattered everywhere." He stopped, sighing. " Plus, you haven't got any shoes on..."

Instantly I looked to my bare feet and frowned. I scanned the room for them and then walked off in search of them. I had to find Edward, he'd be okay..and we'd sort everything out, I had to cling to that hope. I turned round as Jasper called after me.

"You can have your shoes...and I will help you look for your brother if..." I nodded, motioning for him to continue. "You slow down for one second and you let me make you something to eat. You are no use to your brother if you don't look after yourself. So, breakfast...Deal?"

I scowled at him. He leaned against the door, staring at me. I knew he wouldn't give in.

I sighed loudly. "Deal." I groaned. "Hurry up!"


	5. Chapter 5

My legs swung back and forth, inches from the floor. The smell of bacon made my stomach rumble loudly. I sighed loudly. Jasper looked over at me and grinned.

"I told you this was a good idea!" He chuckled.

I smiled weakly at him, as soon as he turned away the smile disappeared. I felt selfish and nasty, sitting here and doing nothing when I had no idea where my brother was...how he was. I hadn't _seen_ anything to do with him and although my 'visions' were unpredictable. I always saw important things. I felt blind without them, I had no idea what to do or where to go. I closed my eyes and breathed out slowly. Still, I saw nothing.  
The sound of a plate dropping on to the table snapped me out of my thoughts. I tried to make my flinch unnoticeable but it was clear I had failed when Jasper sat down opposite me. His face holding an expression which made me want to tell him everything. I looked towards the floor to avoid spilling my feelings.

The next ten minutes passed slowly as we ate our breakfast in silence. As soon as I had finished, I leaped to my feet and stared at him expectantly.

"Well...where are my shoes?" I said quickly.

Jasper didn't look up to me. He pointed absentmindedly to a corner of the room. As I looked to it, my face fell. My shoes were there, barely any distance at all from where I was sitting before. Jasper looked up and burst out laughing at my expression.

"You...you!" I cried. "Ugh!"

I stomped to the corner and put my shoes on hurriedly.  
I felt nervous as we left the flat. Nervous that we would find out nothing and scared that we might find something horrible. I walked extremely closely to Jasper and when people passed, I bowed my head. I remembered what the man had said the previous night. I must have been on the local news and just because Jasper hadn't seen it didn't mean I was lucky enough that no one else would have. I couldn't find my brother if I was trapped in that grey room. I shuddered at the thought.  
I began to recognise things as we walked along, the shops and the roads looked familiar. This is where Edward and I had walked. Jasper stopped suddenly and I narrowly avoided bumping into him. He turned to his right.

"This is where...I...er." He paused. "Where I...found you."

I stepped around him and into the alleyway. I froze as I saw it. It looked so ordinary and safe in the light that I struggled to associate it with the memories of the previous night, the memories that were etched into my mind and were now playing over and over again. I breathed in deeply and took a few steps forward.  
I began to recognise things and I panicked as I saw the empty space where, the night before, three men had taken away my support...my brother.  
I could feel my hands and legs shaking as I looked around. I took a few steps forward and my leg buckled, I gasped as I felt myself falling. Arms wrapped around me and caught me awkwardly. My face was inches from the pavement. I breathed out heavily in relief as I was pulled to my feet. Jasper span me around, his hands gripped both of my arms tightly.

"Are you okay?" He asked, an urgent tone in his voice.

I nodded and tried to hold back tears as the memories of the previous night kept returning, stronger and stronger. Jasper's hands clasped me tightly still.

"You're hurting...Jasper." I whined.

His grip loosened instantly and I smiled at him. His arms fell to his side and I span around, I had to find my brother. I walked quickly and I could hear Jasper follow behind.

"Where does this...alley go?" I said.

This alley seemed to lead straight on forever. There were a few doors that appeared as I walked on but they all looked like they hadn't been used in a long time.

"There's a few clubs around here somewhere... and a bar." His soft voice echoed off the alley walls. "Maybe we should come back...when they're open. We can ask people then..."

I shook my head.

"We have to find him." I stated.

My hands brushed the walls as I walked along. I froze as I saw trickled of red line the wall. There was blood...right in front of me. My breathing stopped as my shaking hands raised to my mouth.  
I heard Jasper's gasp and he edged close to me. He stepped in front of me, blocking my view and lowering himself so his face was close to mine and he was looking deeply into my eyes. The concern lined his eyes.

"Alice. That might not be his and if it is, it doesn't mean he's d..." He stopped. "Not alive."

I was only just listening to his words. I flinched when he grabbed my hand and pulled me away, back the way we had come. I pulled myself away and he turned to face me.

"He isn't here." He said, I looked away. "I'm sorry, I'm sure he's okay...but he's not here. You should call the police, they might know something... stressing yourself like this doesn't help anyone."

I tensed. If anything happened with the police, I'd be taken home. I couldn't go home.

"I can't..." My arms crossed loosely in front of me. "I...just can't."

He nodded slowly, sighing.

"My sister.." He started, "she works in the bar around here. She was planning to visit me later... She might have heard or seen something." He ran his hand through his hair. "But Alice, we're going now. He isn't here and you being here isn't doing you any good."

I nodded and smiled lightly.

"So we have a few hours to spare." He smirked. "We might as well do something while we wait for my sister." He paused, staring at me, smiling warmly. "Alice you're going to relax...and you're going to have at least a little fun."

* * *

**My updating slowed down a bit as I've started school again but I've been pretty much constantly writing the last few days so updates hopefully won't be too far apart! I wasn't so sure about this chapter but I was assured it was good, so I hope you think the same! I hope you liked it. Please review! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

"So...Where are we going?"

Jasper was walking in what seemed like random directions.

"I don't have much money right now.." His face darkened for a second before he smiled at me. "So we're going to the park."

I giggled slightly uncertainly as he grinned at me. I could see gates up ahead and assumed that was where we were going. I didn't understand how I had gone from my near perfect life to no home and almost no family in under a day. The thing that confused me enough was that Jasper seemed more than willing to accept a complete stranger into his life, let them stay with him without knowing anything about them.  
The park wasn't busy. Trees lined a fairly plain field, the only thing that stood out was a small, desolate ice-cream van with no customers. Jasper was staring at me, an amused expression on his face.

"It's not much..." He motioned to the field with his hands. "But I like it."

I nodded. He chuckled, his hand grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards a bench. I sat down but he remained standing.

"Ice cream?" He grinned.

I rolled my eyes, it wasn't the warmest of days and the ice-cream van didn't seem to be particularly active. I nodded, laughing slightly and as he turned he winked at me and walked off casually.I giggled quietly to myself and stretched my arms out in front of me.

"Alice, is that you?" I heard someone say from in front of me.

My heart was pounding fiercely in my chest. After a few seconds I looked up and my face fell. I could feel every inch of me shaking, the fear building up quickly inside me.

"Oh, Alice! It is.... I haven't seen your mother in such a long time!" A friend of my mothers, just what I needed. "How is she?"

I froze, confused.  
Then the realisation hit, she didn't know. I smiled brightly at her and tried to mask my sigh of relief.

"H-hello!" I stammered, trying to make my voice sound cheery. "She's err...well she's just fine."

The woman nodded and I saw Jasper walk up behind her. She looked to him and then smiled at me, mumbling something about how she had to go, how she would make sure to visit soon. I bit my tongue as I suddenly wanted to laugh. As soon as she had gone; Jasper sat down empty handed.

"Would you believe there was no one there?" His tone was one of mock annoyance.

I laughed. "Yeah, who wouldn't want ice cream at eleven in the morning when it's just above freezing?" I smiled. "It's madness."

He laughed with me, running his hand through his hair. His position slouched. He turned to me and his eyes narrowed.

"That woman knew your mother.." He said hesitantly. "Why are you not living with her?"

My eyes instantly went to my knees as the seemed to increasingly with Jasper, he was good at asking questions I didn't want to answer. I didn't want to lie to him but I couldn't tell him why I left. Edward was the only person who had not shied away from me after knowing about my visions.

"I...err..My parents. They were..planning to separate me from my brother." I stuttered.

I could see him tense and he leaned forward slightly.

"Why?" His voice was soft and gentle, I could feel his presence very close to me even as I looked away.

"Well not me and my brother.. they just wanted me away from...well, them." My hand rushed to cover my mouth.

_Why did I say that?_

"I don't really want to talk about it." I turned to face him and he leaned away slightly, making me realise how close he had been. "So...What's the story with you? Is rescuing random girls off the street a hobby for you?"

He laughed loudly. "Yeah..I'm just your regular superhero."  
I almost sighed with relief as my feeble attempt at a subject change worked.

"So..err..Where do you work? I hear superheroes aren't paid so well." I smiled. "You haven't had to go into work or anything so I just wondered..."

I regretted asking instantly. Jasper's face changed from it's happy expression to a grimace.

"I used to be in the army." He paused, sighing. "They err..._had_ to let me go."

"Why?" My voice sounded slightly more panicked than I meant it to.

I imagined everything he might have done. My imagination going wild. I don't know him, but I found it hard to believe he would hurt anyone. I shook me head, he was in the army. He _had_ hurt someone.

"Let's say, I was a little temperamental. My emotions ran a bit high." He chuckled darkly to himself. "In short, they thought I was mad."

I gasped slightly and nodded. "I know how that feels..."

He tensed and stared at me. He seemed genuinely interested. I wanted to tell him, maybe he'd accept it. If what happened in the army was true, I had no reason to see why it wouldn't be then he knows what it feels like to be estranged because of something that isn't your fault. I tried to compose myself to tell him but I didn't know how to put it into words and I was so scared that he wouldn't believe me or he'd laugh that I knew I would not be able to tell him.  
I shook my head, a signal to him that I wasn't going to say anything, that I wasn't going to tell him. He sighed again and stood up.

"Come on, Let's go." He grinned to me. "My sister will be there soon."

He reached out his hand and I took it, letting him pull me to my feet. I hoped Jasper's sister knew something and I wanted to find Edward but there was a small part of my mind chanting in my head, as soon as I found Edward I probably wouldn't speak to Jasper much again. That troubled me. He was far too intriguing for me to be anywhere near ready to leave him alone yet.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you everyone for your lovely reviews! I love reading them, they make me so happy!  
Also thanks again to Ellie Jane Farrell, my amazing beta-reader :P You're awesome!  
Please review if you like =] It would make my day (:**

* * *

We talked as we walked all the way home, although it was hard to concentrate on conversations when you are trying to recognise things, trying to figure out where you are. I had lived in the same place all my life but I still had no idea where I was. I think, due to my lack of focus, my responses suffered as Jasper gave me strange looks sometimes, but he never mentioned anything.  
When we reached his fault, I still felt strange. He'd only known me a day but it felt like he trusted me as if he had known me years. He guided me to a room I assumed was the living room. The main object in the room was an old, frail sofa which was opposite a small TV and a smaller pile of DVDs. He flopped on to the sofa and it creaked under his sudden weight. His arm stretched out and patted the seat next to him, a smile on his face. I padded over and took my seat beside him.

I could feel my stomach turn violently as I head a knock at the door. Jasper stood up slowly and as he reached the door frame, he turned round and looked at me, leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed loosely in front of him.

"If she doesn't know anything." He sighed, his hand shot up to run through his hair, leaving it hanging in front of his face and causing him to have to flick it back. His actions made me chuckle quietly. "Then don't worry...It's more than likely he won't have been there. So don't worry, okay?"

I smiled to him. "Okay." My voice verged on a whisper.

I heard him open the door and felt nervous as I heard Jasper's greeting and the murmured reply of a soft, feminine voice. I could hear quiet laughter followed by a deep booming voice that seemed to ring throughout the whole flat.  
Suddenly, a head popped round the door frame, grinning at me. He blonde hair was swaying with her movements. She also had the ability to make me feel slightly out of place with her beauty.

"Hi!" She beamed at me, her voice was happy and friendly. "I'm Rosalie. I'm Jasper's sister."

I smiled at her and said hello. She padded to me and threw herself back on the sofa. She talked very quickly, so quickly it was hard to keep up and I ended up just smiling and nodding along with her as she chattered on and on. After a few minutes, she started to steer the conversation towards Edward.

"I didn't see much, I'm sorry." She said. "Two guys came in, they were pretty rowdy. Shouting about how they..._took care of _some guy." She paused, studying my reaction before continuing. "They were drunk. As soon as they had gone, I went to have a look for whoever they were talking about. People get beaten up a lot round there..I thought I might be able to help." She sighed loudly. "Sorry Alice, I really am. There was no one there. I'm sorry for any false hope that my visit might have given you."

She leaned forward and wrapped her arms around me. I wasn't sure how to react for a moment before hesitantly hugging her back. The disappointment I felt now was overwhelming me. I was sure...I had hoped so much that Rosalie would know but Edward wasn't there. If she had seen them the same night then they can't have taken Edward far away. The alley was narrow and short, there were very little turnings in it.  
Where exactly had he gone?  
The embrace was cut short as Rosalie pulled away quickly and we both looked towards the door frame. Jasper had a troubled expression on his face but my attention was immediately drawn to the man behind him. He was huge in muscle and made what I had originally thought were Jasper's strong looking features look weak in comparison. The booming voice obviously belonged to him and all I could say was that it suited him well. I had never seen a man like him in my life. Rosalie laughed as my eyes widened when I saw him. She held out her hand and he moved forward swiftly, sitting beside Rosalie and pulling her to sit across him. She laughed and kissed him lightly. Jasper walked in and sat on the floor near to me. I wanted to offer my seat to him, it was his sofa after all but as soon as I opened my mouth to speak he shook his head and we both lapsed into silence again. The other man looked to me and grinned.

"Hey." He laughed as I tried to conceal my flinch at his loud voice. "I'm Emmet."

"I'm Alice." I replied. "Nice to meet you...both of you."

They both nodded and smiled at me. After a few minutes of conversation that I couldn't concentrate on. I felt Jasper grab my hand. He pulled me up and out of the room, leading me to the kitchen and sitting me down at the table. He sat opposite me.

"Are you okay?" He asked, clear concern in his voice. "I didn't hear what Rosalie said about him....You aren't desperate to get out of here so I'm guessing she didn't know anything?"

I shook my head. "She saw the guys who..." I paused, shifting awkwardly in my seat. "attacked...him. A little while after... She said she didn't find anyone in the alley."

I could feel myself shaking, I tried to conceal it. I stood up and motioned towards the door. Jasper eyed my shaking hand and stood up.

"We should erm..." I stopped, losing track of my line of thought for a second. "Should go back to..err.." I pointed the the door again, I was scared my voice would begin to crack if I said any more.

Jasper stepped slowly towards me and then he rushed forward. His arms encircled me. I could not control my tears and I didn't really want to. Keeping them held back every time was finally taking its toll. I sobbed into Jasper and his hand rubbed soothing patterns up and down my back.

"I'm...S-sorry." I sobbed, I tried to back away but Jasper kept a tight hold of me.

"Do you apologise every time you cry?" He murmured quietly into my ear. "It's okay. Sometimes it's okay to cry, alright?"

I could feel my breath catching in the back of my throat. I choked out a few sobs and a thank you. The tears were beginning to stop.  
I pulled away from him, his arms didn't loosen. My hands went up to his chest, I felt him tense. I pushed him away gently and his arms fell back to his side.

"Thank you." I uttered, rubbing my eyes vigorously.

"Are you alright to go back? ...I don't mind hiding out here for a while." A wry smile crossed his face.

I laughed and shook my head.

"Hmm..I should make you laugh more often." He walked slowly out of the room, stopping sharply and turning back to me. "It's very pretty, your laugh...it suits you."

I could feel the heat rushing to my cheeks and I knew Jasper saw them reddening as I saw the glint of amusement in his eyes.

"Let's go then... Back to see my beloved sister." He rolled his eyes slightly, walking away.

I followed him, stopping as I realised what he had said and the sarcasm in it.

"I like her." I muttered indignantly.

He chuckled. "You'll learn." I could hear the smirk in his voice, even if he was facing away from me.

Just his tone caused me to smile to myself as I followed him back to Rosalie and Emmet, who I was sure had not missed us in our absence.


	8. Chapter 8

By the time Rosalie and Emmet had left, it was dark outside and the chill that seemed to be ever present in the flat had become much worse. My hands raised to my arms and my teeth began to chatter. I was perched on the sofa, I dragged my legs up and held them to my chest. After Jasper had said goodbye to Rosalie, he walked in and stopped as he saw me.

"Ah, yeah. Sorry." He smiled to me and turned around again, walking out of the room.

I heard a strange clunking noise and a few muttered curses from Jasper before he strolled back in, a jacket hanging off his hand. He held it out to me.

"Here, take it." He draped it round me and then sat down next to me. "Sorry, I don't usually put any heating on. I'm used to it... I forget how cold it can get."

I put my arms through the sleeves and pulled the jacket round me as tightly as possible, it was huge compared to me.  
Jasper switched on the television and it gabbled quietly into the room. I didn't watch it and I was pretty sure that Jasper didn't either. My mind, as it generally did, drifted back to Edward. I had no idea where to go from now, how to find him. I was so sure that Rosalie would have known something.  
The time drifted by very slowly but eventually Jasper stood up and turned the television off, the silence in the room was eerie.

"It's pretty late." He stated. "I'd say it's time for sleep."

I smiled to him and yawned, stretching my arms out as I nodded. He walked towards the door and motioned for me to follow. When we got to his room, he gathered up his duvet and pillow from the floor and started to walk out again.

"Er... Jas-"

"You're sleeping in here." He turned round and pointed inwards. "I'm sleeping on the sofa. No arguing."

My mouth opened to protest but he had already gone. I sighed and crossed my arms. I turned around and gasped.  
On my bed was a large pile of clothes, I picked up the first thing from the pile and noticed it was my size, as was everything else I picked up as I sorted through. I chuckled to myself, Jasper must have gotten Rosalie to bring some things. I felt bad but I was also grateful, I didn't want to keep wearing the same things.  
She'd even set out some sleeping things, of sorts. I changed into an oversize shirt and I pulled it to my face and breathed in. It was Jasper's. I found some shorts as well, I pulled them on, sighing. I was too tired to look through for anything better.  
As I lay on the bed, I pulled my knees to my chest and pulled the thin cover over me. It was hard getting used to Jasper's hospitality, I never expected to meet someone so kind when Edward and I had first left our home. I could already feel my eyelids drooping as they became heavier every second. I gave in and descended into darkness.

_I saw bright, kind eyes surveying the scene before them. The owner of those eyes was a tall, light blond haired man. His long white overcoat stuck out among the dirty, grey room. I looked around the room, what little furniture was there was old and broken. Everything looked so real, I knew it was a vision and my vision's were normally so hazy. Everything felt real. I felt the shock roll over me as I saw my brother on the bed. His face was covered with bruises, his skin more purple and black than white.  
He was unconscious. I wanted to move forward... help him but I was stuck. I couldn't move. I tried to lift my arm but there was nothing there, I wasn't really in that room, wasn't really anywhere near my brother.  
Suddenly my brother convulsed violently. The man rushed forward and held him down, glancing desperately around the room. I could feel myself being pulled away but I tried to pull back. The room becoming blurry and hazy in front of me. The man's voice, shouting Edward's name, echoed back to me as everything disappeared._

I opened my eyes, my vision was blurring with tears. "Edward.." I heard myself murmur, everything felt so distant.

Then my sight cleared, I closed my eyes and breathed in deeply. I could feel a hand gripping my arm. I opened my eyes to look straight into Jaspers.

"Alice, you were shouting and screaming." His voice was quiet and gentle, he was staring at me... waiting for an answer.

"My brother... H-he's... err..." My voice was high and shake. "I think he's D-dead."

Jasper sighed and smiled softly at me. "That was a dream, Alice." I shook my head as he spoke. "It wasn't real."

My eyes were tearing up and I was shaking again. I tried to say something but I made no noise, my shaking getting more and more violent as my breathing rate increased. I couldn't breathe, gasping for air and every breath making it harder. Jasper knelt in front of me, his hands gripped both my arms and he pulled me slightly forward.

"Stop it." He shook me. "You're having a panic attack." His voice became softer, more soothing. "Alice, calm down."

I breathed in deeply, I couldn't calm down. My head drooped downwards in front of me and I could see the tears drop in front of me.  
Jasper moved so he was sitting beside me and his arm wrapped around me. I leaned in to him instinctively and the tears kept streaming. I felt his thumb gently rubbing my shoulder. He was hushing me soothingly.

"It was a dream." He murmured. "Your brother is fine."

I shook my head again. I wished I could explain to him, I was so close to trying but if what I thought, what I had seen was true then Jasper, someone I had known for only just over a day, was the only person left in this world that I could rely on. So I stayed silent and cried into him while he remained still, the only movement being his hand as he attempted to comfort me.  
After just under an hour, my breathing was back to normal and I was no longer shaking. My eyes ached and I felt incredibly tired but I knew that I would not be able to sleep.  
Jasper's heavy breathing told me he was asleep, I made to push myself up but his arm gripped me harder and I found myself stuck. I started to flinch away as it began to hurt. I squeaked and accidentally bumped into him as he flinched away. I heard him groan and his hand tightened yet again.

"Ow!" I shrieked.

He jerked up and looked at me. Instantly his hand moved away from me.

"Ah..." He groaned, eyeing the mark that was now beginning to emerge on my arm. "I'm so sorry, Alice."

My face formed a small smile. "It's okay." Jasper pushed himself to his feet. "Don't go, please." I said quietly. He turned round, concern plain on his face. "I just... I don't want to be alone."

He settled on to the end of my bed, facing me with his legs crossed in front of him. I mimicked his position, my hands settling in front of me. I had a feeling it was going to be a long night, even if it was slightly improved by company.  


* * *

  
**Review please (:**


	9. Chapter 9

Jasper and I sat silently for a while, facing each other but avoiding each others gaze. The time was going by very slowly.

"Do you want to talk about your dream?" Jasper said after a while, he leaned forward.

I shook my head, Jasper didn't understand... It wasn't his fault. I was so confused.  
I wanted to believe Jasper, that it wasn't real. I wanted to believe that for once, my dreams... visions were wrong. I knew better than that though and my only hope was that the man in the room had helped him... but he had looked so bad. My brother had looked so awful.  
The night passed by quickly as we talked about what seemed like everything apart from my brother. Jasper guided the conversation through light topics; Films, music and likes and dislikes. While he subtly changed the subject when it got close to anything to do with family. I was grateful for that. I needed a distraction.  
Silence fell over both of us, it was beginning to get much brighter outside. It was nearly morning.

Jasper nodded towards the window, he yawned. "Maybe we should sleep now?" He smiled. "That is, if you're okay?"

I nodded absentmindedly. He slipped off the bed and stepped towards me, wrapping his arms around me. My arms raised up and hugged him back hesitantly.

"If you need anything, just call." His voice was just a whisper. "I'll come running." He chuckled.

He pushed himself up and walked out of the room, closing the door and leaving me in silence. I smiled as I lay down and closed my eyes.

_I saw Edward's face, bruised and broken._

My eyes shot open and I held back a shriek. His face was etched into my mind and now I saw him every time I closed my eyes. I sat up, my fingers intertwining in front of me. I couldn't sleep now. Not like this.  
I had hours to pass and I had to do it quietly. I stood up and padded around the room, stopping at a photo propped up on the side. I laughed as I picked it up, Rosalie and Jasper were in it. Jasper had his arm round her. Rosalie had her tongue stuck out and Jasper was mid-laugh.  
I felt a lump rise in my throat, _why did everything remind me of Edward?  
_A photo lay on the side behind the one of Rosalie and Jasper. It was of Jasper, in his military uniform. He looked ordered, clean and very handsome. His face was serious but I could see the happiness in his eyes.  
I put it down. This was Jasper's things and I was searching through it. I felt bad, I wouldn't like it if it was me.  
I trudged back to my bed and lay down. I scrunched my eyes shut and bundled the blanket up, hugging towards me. I let Edward's face slowly dissapear, resisting every urge to open my eyes until I saw nothing. I relaxed and stretched out, letting myself drift into sleep.

* * *

  
The sound of my door closing woke me up. I jolted upright and groaned. I felt stiff and tired. I yawned, stretching my arms out in front of me. I heard a familiar chuckle and looked to see Jasper, dark circles round his eyes and his blond curls...more messy than usual.

"Mornin'." He nodded. "I came in to get some clothes. I couldn't wait any longer," he grinned. "It's three pm, Alice."

I had never woken up that late in my life. He laughed as my mouth dropped slightly. I leaped out of the bed, on to my feet, overbalancing and narrowly avoiding falling over.

He laughed again. "It's alright, I'm guessing you weren't planning on doing much today..."

I shook my head and smiled. The frown that crossed his face confused me.

"Do you not want to go out again?" I stared at him, motioning for him to go on. "To look for your brother?"

I froze, then sighed and shook my head again. He groaned and I looked downwards, avoiding eye contact. I felt him draw closer to me and his hands gripped my arm. I heard him muttering about how it was 'just a dream', I had heard that phrase too many times in the last day.

"Rosalie works at that bar every day anyway." He murmured. "If he goes back there...she'll know, it's alright."

I looked up to nod or smile, to try and reassure him and my eyes widened as I noticed how close Jasper's face was to mine. His eyes held a softness I hadn't seen before. I could feel my breaths quickening as he moved forward slowly towards me.  
I felt his hand slide up my arm and rest on my cheek, stroking it softly. His touch felt reassuring... right, I could feel my cheeks reddening, but I didn't care. I couldn't take my eyes away from his. His touch sent warm, exciting sparks through my body. It felt like all my emotions were about to come out at once. Despite what had been happening, I felt happiness override everything else. I could feel a small smile creep upon my face.

"Jasper...I..."

He leaned down quickly and I felt his lips gently brush my cheek.

"It's okay." His whisper echoed in my ear before his presence disappeared.

He left the room quickly... before I could even protest. The door shut behind him leaving me surprised and confused. I sunk down on to my bed, perching on the end of it, breathless.  
_What just happened?  
_I put my head in my hands and groaned loudly. An overwhelming feeling of disappointment swept over me and I inwardly gasped as I realised what that meant. I had wanted him to... I had wanted Jasper to kiss me.


	10. Chapter 10

I could feel the furious red fill my face. I stretched out on the bed and groaned to myself. I wasn't sure what I was meant to do now. I stared at the door and sighed, my hand ran through my hair.  
I pulled myself to my feet and breathed out loudly, attempting to compose myself. I walked to the door and as soon as it was open, I heard Jasper shout.

"Alice!" His voice rumbled through the flat. "In here! The Kitchen!"

I stumbled through into the room and found myself blushing again as I saw Jasper. He grinned at my scowl, I smiled back and giggled nervously. He sighed loudly.

"It's okay." He smirked slightly but quickly tried to disguise it. "We can just forget it, alright? I like you, Alice." My eyes widened slightly. "But it.. It doesn't matter... if you don't feel the same."

I tensed. "I do!" My hand clapped over my mouth as the words rushed out of my mouth before I could stop them.

He chuckled. "That's good to know." He winked and turned around, facing whatever he had been doing before.

I slumped into a chair, slightly dumbfounded, trying to make sense of my slightly hectic and confused thoughts. I stood up abruptly and rushed out of the room. Being with him felt strange, it confused me.  
I dashed into the living room and practically dived on to the sofa, curling myself up on it. I heard Jasper as he approached.

"I..." I looked away from him. "I need some time to think, Jazz."

He groaned slightly under his breath, probably hoping I wouldn't hear but I could hear the smile that tinged his voice as he repeated 'Jazz' quietly to himself.  
I laughed quietly and then pulled my knees to my chest, sighing. I couldn't think about feelings or emotions, not with my thoughts about Edward. Now with what I'd seen. I had to find him, even if what I found was bad.  
I rolled over and saw Jasper staring in the doorway still. He had never left. He was leaning against it, quietly watching me. I instantly straightened up.

"I want you to come out with me, for a while, Alice." He said. "We can look for your brother or just have fun, just something alright?"

I nodded hesitantly. He edged towards me, holding his hand out. He pulled me to my feet and we both stared at out hands. His hand was warm and comforting. It didn't confuse me, just fit mine so well that I felt myself smiling at it.  
I jerked my hand away after a while and he smiled, sighing slightly again.

"Jasper-"

"Jazz." He paused. "...I like it."

I grinned as I saw the slight red tinge to his cheeks.

"_Jazz."_ I said, stopping as he chuckled. "I want to look... but can we do something... I don't know, fun before? Being out just counts as looking... I don't know where we could look anyway."

He nodded and smirked, grabbing my hand and pulling me beside him as we walked. I didn't pull away from his hand, I hadn't wanted to the first time and I didn't want to now. He squeezed my hand as we walked. I smiled to myself, this was unbelievable. We walked along the street, talking as we did.

Then I saw him, I stumbled forward at my abrupt stop. Jasper's arm went around me, helping me balance as I heard him ask me what was wrong. I shrugged of his hold and darted forward, smiling widely.  
The bright blond hair and that white coat. It was him, the man from my dream, the man that had to have saved Edward. It was all too perfect, I was meant to find him. I tried to shout, cry, something to attract his attention but the panic and shock inside me blocked any kind of noise I hoped to make. Then I saw, he was still far away and getting further with his long strides. He was heading for his car.  
I ran forward as fast as I could, I was close and I could make it before he drove away. I had to. I couldn't let him drive away. I could hear Jasper's heavy, quick footsteps behind me but I couldn't let anything distracting me. I heard him shouting to me, but I wouldn't reply. I had to reach the doctor.  
I darted out to run across the road, I was so close. Suddenly I was jerked backwards, the force making my head shoot back. I was pulled away from the man, now in his car and I almost fell at the force. I gazed up as Jasper's arm wrapped around my waist and pulled me, away from the floor, to him.

"Alice!" He growled. "What were you doing?! You were nearly hit by that car!"

I looked across the road in time to see the doctor's car disappearing out of sight. Tears began to prick in my eyes and the sudden anger that rose within me frightened me. I glared at Jasper and screamed at him. My hands slapped and punched against his chest. His arms tightened around me but I didn't stop, my sobs bursting out of me in screams and cries.

"It's your fault!" I shouted. "You idiot!"

Jasper's eyes darkened but he held on firmly as I continued to hit him, my hits were becoming more feeble and effortless as they went on.

"Let go." I scrabbled at his arms. "Let go!"

He shook his head, staring at me. My breath was heavy and uneven. Tears still streaming down my cheeks. I tried to suppress my anger and the reality of what had just happened began to sink in.  
I choked out a sob and my vision became blurred by tears. Jasper's hug became tighter and the tears became faster as my cries became louder. My legs felt weak, the only thing holding me up was Jasper. All I wanted to do was sink to the floor and cry but he wouldn't let me.  
I felt myself being lifted as Jasper practically cradled me to him, murmuring comforting words as he carried me back, away from where the car had been. I didn't protest, as I normally would have done but instead clung to him as cries caught in my throat. His warmth provided the only comfort I could get right now and his soothing, calm voice helped to calm my sobbing. I turned my face into him and I cried fiercely into his shirt. I felt his lips gently touch the top of my head.

"It's okay." He murmured. "I'm here.... I'm here for you, Alice."


	11. Chapter 11

**I might not be updating for a little while after this, I have a lot of school work etc. at the moment and although I love writing this, I've been letting fanfiction get in the way of coursework. So hopefully I'll still have enough time to work but just a warning, I might not for a while!  
Anyway, hope you enjoy, please review!**

* * *

As we approached his flat, I saw the door and the realisation of my position hit me.

"Er..Jasp-.... Jazz." I shifted in his grip awkwardly. "Can you put me down please?"

His arms moved around me and I felt myself being set upon the ground gently. My arms raised to wrap around me. My breath was catching on my throat and I could feel my eyes aching, I knew they were red and puffy. My lip was still quivering slightly.  
Jasper clicked his key in the locks and held the door open for me, there was a small, sympathetic but slightly awkward smile on his face. I rushed past him, mumbling something about clearing myself up. He shouted after me but I darted forward in to the bedroom, closing the door behind me a little louder than I meant to. I flopped on to the bed and pulled the cover over me. I pulled my knees to my chest.

He'd been so close to me, the man who knew where Edward was. He'd been so close and then he'd drifted away. I'd lost the only real chance I'd had of finding my brother, I had no idea if Edward was alive or...not. I felt tears pricking in my eyes.  
I heard a knock on the door, I raised my head up to see Jasper staring at me. His eyes softened as he saw the tears. He stepped towards me slowly, I choked out a sob and he rushed towards me. He sat beside me, his arms extended forward. I leaned towards him and he pulled me into him. I didn't hear what he said but his low, soft tone was enough to soothe me slightly.

"Alice, what's wrong? What happened?" He held me away from him slightly and eyed me worriedly.

I sniffed. "That...m-man." I breathed in deeply, trying to compose myself. I didn't know what to say. "He...knows my brother. He'd know where he is."

He sighed loudly. "He probably wouldn't have known."

I shook my head. "_He_ would have known." His thumb wiped a tear from my cheek as I spoke. "He would have." My voice began to crack.

Jasper slid off the bed and walked round it, stretching beside me. His arm wrapped around me and he pulled me towards him. My hand stretched out across him and my head rested on his shoulder. His hand ran through my hair and I felt him playing with pieces of my hair.

"Just because he knew your brother..." He paused. "Him knowing your brother, it doesn't mean he'd know where he is." He sighed again. "Alice, you need to go to the police. This isn't good for you."

I didn't reply for a while, unsure of what to say. I cleared my throat. "I can't. The police wouldn't know. We ran away from home, Jasper. I can't go back."

"Okay." His reply was quick and slightly cold, I felt almost hurt by the sudden stop to the conversation.

I shifted closer to him and his arm tightened around me. My hand reached up and around for his, his fingers intertwined with mine. His thumb gently stroked my hand and a small smile crossed my face as I looked down at our hands. I'd never been so close to someone in my life... but it felt comforting. Being close to him made me feel warm and happy.  
He moved to get up and I felt myself tense. He froze, he'd noticed before I could try to disguise it.

"Do you want me to stay?" His hand was against the bed frame, he had stepped off the bed and was raised up awkwardly.

I bit my lip and nodded. "Please, if you don't mind... If it's not any trouble-"

His finger pressed against my lips softly. He chuckled as my eyes widened and I abruptly fell into silence. He fell back on to the bed and I settled back on to him, my head resting on his shoulder once again.

"Jazz, I-"

I turned to face him. He was very close and the look in his eyes made my breath catch in my throat. His hand slid up my arm to gently caress my cheek.  
His face lowered down, his lips were so close to mine. He froze and I knew that he was going to do the same thing as before. I didn't want that.  
I wanted to kiss him.

My hands ran through his hair and settled to lock around his neck. I smiled warmly at him and then I pulled him towards me slowly. Our lips met and I felt him frozen in shock for a moment before I felt his lips form a small smile against mine and he kissed back. His hands stroked my cheeks and my hair. My hands ran through his hair as our lips moved together, perfectly moulded to each other. I didn't want this moment to end, happiness overwhelmed me.  
When we broke apart, I could feel myself beaming at him and he returned a soft smile that made my heart skip a beat.

My hands slid from around his neck and his hands lowered to meet mine. He fiddled gently with my fingers gently and then raised them up, his lips gently brushing my hand. I felt my cheeks reddening and becoming warmer.

I nodded, I was breathless. Speechless.

Feelings I'd never felt before were swelling inside of me, overpowering me. The small smile that was on my face didn't disappear and I felt a new found confidence and boldness.  
I pushed myself up and stroked his face gently. I kissed him softly again and then let myself slide down so my head was rested on his chest. We laid in content silence and despite my racing heartbeat, the tiredness I had been feeling before returned. I turned towards him and snuggled into him. I heard him chuckle and shift so he was laying beside me. He was facing me and hugging me to him.  
I felt so happy, so content, with his hand delicately rubbing my back and the soft rise and fall of his chest gently swaying me into a peaceful sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

_The dim glow of a light bulb gave the room a gloomy tone. Two figures were sitting in silence. I stood on the opposite side of the room, the peculiar feeling of being frozen, unable to move or speak washed over me. I recognised the white coat of the doctor; it was trailing on the floor. His arm was stretched around the other figure... My brother. They sat on the bed and I longed to move closer. I had to see if my brother was okay.  
The light suddenly blared into life, blinding me as I strained to look to my brother. The doctor stood up, slightly blocking my brother from view as he walked across the room. As he moved, I took in my brother's changes, surprised at how many there were.  
Cuts lined his face and there were bruises on every visible part of him. Dark circles framed his eyes but what surprised me most was the cold, emotionless look in eyes, it looked like he had had little sleep. His apathetic expression frightened me. I had never seen my brother without his thoughtful expression or his wry smile.... but he was okay. He wasn't dead. I had never fought so hard against the paralysis that always fell over me during my visions. I stopped as I saw a single tear run down his cheek. He made no attempt to wipe it away._

My gasp jolted me awake and I jerked up suddenly, my arms holding me up as I breathed deeply. Images were still spinning around in my head. I couldn't move because of the dizziness that clouded my head. I had never felt so disorientated before. I pulled my knees to my chest and my head bowed down in front of me. I sighed and smiled.  
Edward was alive and I would find him.  
Then I remembered what had happened the night before, the kiss. I looked to my side, Jasper wasn't there. I found myself looking hurriedly around the room, as if he would appear somewhere else in the room. I frowned, why had he left?  
Did he think it was a mistake? I ran my hands through my hair, pulling at it as I did. Maybe he didn't want to face me, didn't want to let me down. I had never thought about how I had felt for Jasper. Before the kiss, he had been safe... someone I could rely on but now I felt feelings I couldn't describe. He felt right and kissing him felt right. He made me feel so happy.

I leaped to my feet, composing myself as I landed unsteadily. I had to find out how he felt, but I had to find my brother first. I couldn't let anything distract me. I changed into some clothes and my shaking hands put on my shoes, I wanted to be ready to go as soon as possible.  
I marched out of the room and I heard the television chanting quietly in the living room. As I got closer, I grabbed the door frame and swung myself round so I was looking into the room. I smiled as I saw Jasper leaned forward, watching the television intently.  
My smile soon disappeared, my eyes widened as I looked to see the news... and pictures of me and my brother flashing on the screen.

"Highly Dangerous" were the only words I caught before a gasp escaped me. Loud enough for Jasper to spin around, I saw the shock on his face as he saw me in the doorway.  
Then I ran, before I had time to think about it, to reason with myself. I darted from the doorway and ran to the front door, twisting the lock quickly as I head Jasper following me. I wrenched the door open and I sprinted into the bitter cold.  
Jasper's heavy footsteps followed quickly afterwards, I didn't know how I'd ever outrun him.

"Alice!" He shouted urgently. "Please! Wait!"

I wanted to stop so badly. The only thing driving me forward was the memory of the vision that had started off everything, the memory of the grey room with the screaming surrounding me. I couldn't risk stopping, not if it meant going there.  
I heard Jasper curse suddenly behind me and the loud thud told me he'd fallen. I had to fight the urge to turn around and go to him. I ran faster, my breath becoming heavy and my chest beginning to ache. I was getting away from him and that didn't feel like a good thing.

After a few minutes, my knees buckled beneath me. I leaned on the wall and breathed in deeply, a heavy feeling crushed my chest and I felt so sick. Tears pricked at my eyes and they ran freely to the floor. I coughed and gagged as I struggled to regain my breath. I was sure that Jasper wasn't behind me anymore, I couldn't hear his footsteps.  
Horror struck me as one thought raced through my mind. That would be the last time I see Jasper. I didn't try to hold myself anymore and I dropped, splayed on the floor. It was too sudden.  
I wanted to see him again, to talk with him, to just be with him. That couldn't be taken away from me so quickly. I needed him.

As I tried to pull myself to my feet, my head hit the wall beside me and I fell forward. Sharp pain shot through me as I flopped on to the floor, my hands never reached out to stop me so my face took the most of the blow. I groaned and my hands went to my face, I cringed as the aching began to increase. My eyes scrunched close and I lay there, uncaring as to where I was or what could happen to me, alone on the street in the middle of the night. My eyes remained closed and I sighed. A sinking feeling began to take over my body and sickness washed over me, I had given up.


	13. Chapter 13

**I said I was taking a break.. but I just can't. I guess I'm going to have to finish this story before I take my break from fanfiction! :P Please review!**

* * *

The scuffling of feet echoed around me as consciousness began to return. My whole body ached, as if some heavy weight was upon me all the time. Even if I could move an arm or a leg, I knew I would not be able to stand because of the light, dizzy feeling that clouded my senses. My eyes shot open but quickly closed again. It was bright, it was morning. I could hear people's low murmuring as they walked past me. What kind of person leaves a girl laying in the street? They don't even know if I'm alive or dead.  
A groan rumbled through me. Everything was pained. I wanted Edward, he'd look after me like he always had, I knew that... but I couldn't stop feeling a different desire, fighting with my thoughts.  
I wanted Jasper to find me and to ignore what he had seen, as if he could. I wanted to stay with him, for him to keep on helping me look for Edward as he had done before. We would find Edward eventually...soon. I wanted Jasper's comfort and I could feel it within me, I wanted to kiss him again.

A sudden gasp broke me from my thoughts. I heard someone drop to their knees beside me and I felt a cold hand creep around my neck. My feeble attempts to cringe away were ignored and I felt an odd pressure on my neck. I was confused and I could feel the frown shape my face as I tried to figure out what was going I realized. They were checking my pulse. They were the only person who had bothered to check on me. I turned my head so I was facing them and I opened my eyes cautiously, squinting through the blinding light. It was no use, it hurt too much to look and I couldn't see anything.  
His cool touch inspected me, poking and prodding me in various places before he cleared his throat and I heard him shuffle.

"Can you stand?" A masculine voice, his soft murmur sounded close to me.

I tried to nod my head and I murmured a strained "yes."

His arm wrapped around me and pulled me up slowly. I immediately slumped forward and I bowed my head down in shame, I could barely hold my own weight. I heard the man sigh beside me and his other arm moved quickly. He easily picked me up, lifting me as if I weighed nothing.  
A mumbled, confused protest instantly streamed from me but the man merely shhed me gently, I could hear the smile in his tone. I fell quiet, suddenly slightly panicked. I didn't know this man, I had no idea where he was taking me or what he would do with me. How could I be sure he had honourable intentions?  
I strained my eyes, ignoring the instant urge to close them. I had to see whoever was holding me. As my vision began to become clear, I saw he was looking at me. His kind eyes reflected only concern. My eyes widened as I noticed his light blond hair and the white collar I could barely see from my position. I froze, completely shocked.  
It was him, the doctor. He smiled softly at my astounded expression.

"I-it's you!" I cried, my voice high and strained.

"It's okay, Alice." His gentle voice was soothing.

I could not stop the tears, the flowed freely and I could feel myself blushing. Everything seemed so impossible and unreal, I couldn't believe that he had found me. As I noticed the people on the street, I instinctively hide my face in the doctor's chest, trying to avoid the gaze of everybody surrounding us.  
My cheeks felt warmer still as I realised my position. I didn't know this man but I felt as if I did. I trusted him, he had looked after my brother when there was no benefit to him. I knew he was a good man. The doctor began to walk slowly and I wished for a short journey, I couldn't change my position without revealing the furious red on my cheeks. The ten minute journey gave me time to think, something which I'd had too much of the last few days. I was going to finally find Edward again, everything would be okay. The sinking feeling wouldn't go away though, I didn't know what to say to Edward about Jasper, I couldn't go back so it seemed pointless to mention Jasper. I wanted to talk about him though, to tell anyone who would listen everything I knew about him.

After the ten minutes had passed, I peeked to find us in a dark, narrow alley. There were many doors on either side of us, all looked dirty and most had some form of graffiti on them. The doctor slowed to a stop outside one of the door and he lowered me down slowly so I was stood with his arm still supporting me. I tried to shuffle away, I knew I could stand now. He took the hint and his hand quickly slipped back to his side. I looked to the door. I couldn't imagine Edward in a place like this and I couldn't believe he could be so close to me.  
The doctor walked in quickly and motioned for me to follow. I followed him hurriedly into a dim, dank hallway. I stayed as close as I could to him as he marched down the corridor.  
He came abruptly to a halt and his hand shot out and rested on the nearest door. He looked over his shoulder at me and smiled. The doctor knocked a few times on the door and after a delay, it opened and I nearly fell forward as all my concentration on balance diminished. I heard myself gasp loudly and my hand flew to my mouth. The figure in the doorway became clearer as he stepped closer to me.

"A-Alice?!" He choked out, surprise clear in his tone.

I could see him clearly now, stood at the door. His eyes were wide, the same as mine. The relief was immense, there he was. Edward, my brother.


	14. Chapter 14

I could barely move, shock had me frozen to the spot and joy was willing me to move forward. All I could think was that this was a dream, finding my brother had always seemed so distant, so impossible.

I dashed forward finally, my arms swinging around him in a tight back. I herd a slight grunt as I crashed into him and instantly regretted it. He'd been beaten not that long ago and, I'd forgotten, he was still recovering. As I made to back away, his arms wrapped around me and pulled me close to him.

"Alice." His voice was gentle, but his happiness shone through in his tone. "Words can't describe how happy I am."

Tears pricked in my eyes as I clung to him. It felt so strange to have him there, it felt so comforting.

"I was so worried." I choked out.

As we broke apart from the hug, I noticed the doctor had gone. Edward took my hand and pulled me into the room. I look around slowly, the room was messy and it looked like mould had been developing in the walls for several years. The chill that came over me was instant. Edward eyed my expression and chuckled.

"It's not like where we used to live." He said, still smiling, "but it's good enough."

He sat down on the bed and I took my place beside him, perching on the bed awkwardly.

"There's so much to say, Alice." He said, a sombre tone to his voice. "I'm so sorry."

My eyes widened as he spoke. I turned around so I was sat facing and saw he was looking at his knees, an ashamed look in his eye.

"S-sorry?" I exclaimed. "For what?"

He sighed and smiled, running his hand through his hair. "Don't try to excuse me Alice." He shifted so he was facing me and took my hand, staring deeply into my eyes. "I didn't protect you, I didn't stay with you. I convinced you to run away and then left you by yourself. I should have just left that man, I knew what was coming... I just... I couldn't." He sighed and his glance fell downwards again. "My apology isn't enough, but it's all I have."

I shook my head. "No, Edward. It was not your fault." He scoffed quietly. "Edward, please." He looked up to meet my eye. "It wasn't - I'm fine. What happened, I never blamed you for it Edward."

He leaned forward and hugged me again, sighing loudly as he did. I could hear his smile as he murmured something under his breath. I frowned, puzzled.

"What happened to you, Alice? Where have you been?" He asked urgently, holding me away from him and staring at me. His hands remained firm around my shoulders as if he thought I needed the support.

"Those guys, well one of them... he came back for me... And he was going to." I checked myself and cleared my throat awkwardly. Edward remained still. "But someone found me, saved me-" I smiled. "I stayed with them until last night... Then I...err.. I had to leave."

"They made you leave?" Edward asked gently, I could tell he was trying to mask any emotion in his voice."

I sighed and shook my head. "No, not like that.. I just had to..."

I trailed off and he stayed still, understanding that he shouldn't push it further. He cleared his throat, his expression was unreadable.

"They didn't hurt you." He murmured, subtle authority in his voice. "Alice?"

"No."

I could feel tears beginning to form in my eyes and I moved so I laid on the bed as close to the wall as I possibly could. I didn't want to turn away from Edward so I laid looking at the ceiling, attempting to disguise my emotions. I was not as successful as Edward, his concerned glance remained on me for a while. I could tell he was thinking through whether to ask or not but I was glad he decided against it. Instead, he shifted so he was laying beside me and his hand wrapped around mine. I positioned myself a little closer to him, finding comfort in his warmth as he put his arm around me.

"I'm so happy you're back, Alice." He murmured sleepily, yawning as he did so. "I love you."

It had been a hard time for both of us and I could tell we were both equally exhausted. "Love you too." I mumbled back as I felt sleep overcome me.

I closed my eyes, safe in the knowledge I was with my brother and I wouldn't lose him.

____

* * *

_Jasper and Rosalie sat on the sofa, both in silence. Jasper didn't look normal, his hair was sticking out everywhere and I could see why as he ran his hand through it, pulling at it as he did. His face wore, what looked like, an apathetic expression. His legs were pulled up towards him and he looked incredibly small. Rosalie was staring at him, concern plain on her face as she edged closer slowly. She had no idea what to say or do and that was clear in her expression. She reached over to put a reassuring hand on his shoulder, I assumed, but he shrugged her off and she instantly moved away. I could see the flash of hurt in her eyes._

"Sorry." Jasper murmured, his voice sounded dry and sad. "I just, I want her back Rosalie. I don't know what to do."

I gasped as I jolted awake and jerked up so I was sitting upright on the bed. All I could could hear was the pounding in my head and the heavy breathing as I tried to regain breath. I looked down to my side, empty. Where was Edward?  
I glanced around frantically, my breathing becoming more laboured as I panicked. I pulled my knees in towards me, closing my eyes as I bowed my head down. The weight on the bed suddenly changed and I flinched as hands gripped my arms firmly.

"Alice." Edward's voice instantly soothed me. "It's okay." He murmured quietly.

I raised my head and looked to him, his eyes were tinged with concern. He wrapped his arms hesitantly around me and I leaned into him.

"Alice." His voice had a questioning tone. "Who's Jasper?"


	15. Chapter 15

"Who's Jasper?"

I bit my lip as I realised I must have been talking in my sleep. I never wanted Edward to know, there was no way I could try to forget about him now. I wanted to try and move on but Edward had seen my reaction to my dream... vision and I knew he would continue to press the matter until I told him.

"Was he the one who helped you?... who let you stay with him?"

I nodded meekly. I wished Edward would drop it there but it was too late to hide my upset. I didn't want to tell him that I wanted to see Jasper again, I couldn't. Edward would most likely insist upon it if he knew it was getting to me and I couldn't go back. Whatever the vision was... I still didn't know how Jasper felt after what he'd seen, he'd think I was dangerous... that I'd lied. He might be against me. The news portrayed me as mad and dangerous and I wished I'd told Jasper everything while I could.

"Why did you have to leave, Alice?"

I could hear my breathing speeding up as a sinking feeling began to consume me. "I don't know." I choked out. "I woke up and... he wasn't there. He was watching TV, the news. He saw me on there and he turned around and..."

I stopped, my hand raising to cover my mouth as I thought everything through. Had I overreacted?  
He had chased me but with concern in his voice, not anger. I had never stayed too long because I was afraid to find out his reaction but what if he accepted me? Could he accept me? I had never even contemplated the thought that Jasper might be able to accept me, like Edward had but now I thought about it. It seemed to fit. My overreaction brought me to Edward and I needed my brother in my life, I was grateful for that but I still wanted Jasper back, I just wanted him to be around and I had no idea where I was or how I could get to him.

"I panicked and I ran... until I couldn't run any more." I sighed. "I collapsed and the doctor-"

"Carlisle." Edward added calmly.

"...he found me."

Edward nodded. "You had a vision... just now, didn't you? About him?"

I looked down at the floor. "He was upset, about me leaving... He was with his sister and he said-" I paused, sighing. "He said he missed me... he wanted me back." I could feel the frown forming on my face.

Edward sighed and a small smile crept upon his face. "You love him."

I flinched and looked at him. "What?" I cried. "No, I-"

"Alice." He interrupted. "It's all over your face, so there's no point denying it." He smiled again warmly, his eyes seemed to sparkle with emotion. Happiness.. for me. "Love isn't such a bad thing."

I shifted closer to him so I was sitting beside him. I laid my head on his shoulder. "I don't know what to do." I uttered.

Edward paused and the silence that hung in the air was unbearable. His arm slid around me and I wrapped my arms around him. We stayed like that for several minutes, giving me the time I needed to think. I had never felt love before, only learnt of it from books and films and they didn't help much in real life. Jasper made me feel warm... safe and happy. He felt like a constant and the mere mention of him seemed to bring a smile to my face. I wanted to be around him as much as possible, just to feel the comfort that his voice and his touch brought. Being near him felt right, I smiled as I found my answer. I loved him.  
Edward suddenly broke from my grasp and stood up. It was as if he knew I'd decided, that I was ready. He held out his hand to me.

"You go back, Alice. You find him and you tell him what you need to."

I reached out to him but my hand stopped halfway and I frowned again. "I don't know where he is, Edward."

Edward's hand remained outstretched, he was unfazed. "We'll find him."

* * *

It felt like we had been wandering for house. Edward constantly asked if I recognised anything but I was never able to reply with a positive response. This city, with it's alleyways and dead ends was too confusing to be familiar with anything. I was too oblivious to this city when I lived with Edward and our parents. Oh, how long ago that felt.  
Edward stopped, glancing around him as if he might know something.

"Alice." He said hesitantly. "Would it help if I took you to the alley where we... were separated?"

I froze. The alley... I'd never even thought about it but Rosalie did work there. She might not even be working today but they had to know where Jasper lived, they had to. It was a chance, something I would cling to for as long as I could.  
I nodded to Edward and his hand moved to hold mine. I squeezed his hand tightly and smiled. He stepped forward a few steps, making my jump as he pulled me into motion. We walked along the alley in silence, unsure.  
It became clear to me that we had never been far from the alley we had been separated in and I felt a slight sinking feeling as I realised how close I'd been to Edward all this time. We walked through it rather quickly, both of us obviously feeling uncomfortable being there. At the end of the alley, a dirty wooden door with a small sign stating 'Bar' above it. It looked far rougher than I had imagined and I felt nervous at the thought of going in there. On the way here, I'd already explained about Jasper's sister and we both knew we had to go in but Edward seemed as reluctant as me.

I breathed in deeply, I just had to do it quickly. I was sure it wouldn't be as bad as I was imagining. I marched forward, composing myself before I pushed open the door and took my first look. The purple paint on the wall was peeling slightly and the carpet seemed stained and old. There was a large wooden bar in the middle of the room that was chipped, many messages seemed to be carved into it. There were many tables spread around the room but no one was sitting on them. The TV that echoed in the background added to the dreary atmosphere, it was barely audible from where I was standing. There were very few people scattered around the bar, they all seemed to have an apathetic look on their faces and one man was slumped on the bar, obviously asleep. Rosalie sat on the other side of the bar, far from anyone else and her head in her hand looking suitably bored.  
As I moved into the bar I heard Edward step in behind me and curse quietly as he saw it for the first time. This didn't look like somewhere that anyone would choose to be. As I stepped closer, Rosalie glanced towards me and her eyes flared with anger, I froze.. slightly scared of her expression. She stood up and advanced on me quickly.

"Rosalie, I-" A sharp, stinging pain silenced me, I clutched my cheek. She had slapped me.

Edward moved in front of me instantly, he held his arms slightly backwards protectively. I edged around him and pushed him gently away, hoping he'd get the message.. I deserved that and I didn't want him to protect me this time.

I made to speak but Rosalie cut in, her voice was verging on a shriek and I could see the fierce anger in her eyes. "Do you have any idea what you've done to my brother?!"


	16. Chapter 16

**This chapter made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside so I hope it does the same for you! Thank you again to my beta-reader Ellie Jane Farrell, I really don't mention you enough! She's amazing, wouldn't have enough confidence in my chapters to post them if it wasn't for her! If you like Harry Potter, go check out her stories. They are really good. Sorry for the shameless plug in this author's note but I think it was necessary. Anyway, hope you enjoy this and if you did maybe you could make my day and review!**

* * *

I could still feel the pain in my cheek, diminishing slowly. Tears were welling in my eyes as Rosalie's intense glare remained on me, her lips pressed tightly together and I could see she was shaking very noticeably.

"Rosalie...I..." I wanted to say words that would make everything okay, but sadly I knew those words didn't exist. "I-I don't have anything to say that would...justify what I did. I'm so s-"

"Sorry?!" She shouted angrily, making the sleeping man at the bar suddenly jerk up and look around frantically. "He's been worried you've been kidnapped... or raped...or killed... He is out looking for you now because he wouldn't be able to live with himself if any of those things did happen to you!" She hissed.

I looked down to the floor, ashamed. I'd never been able to cope with being shouted at and Rosalie's words carried such a venomous tone that I found it hard not to break down in tears at that moment. Not that I didn't deserve it, I did. I deserved a lot more than what Rosalie would give me.

"That's...That's why I'm here." I spoke rather timidly, I could hear my voice wavering. "I can't find my way back to him... I need you to help me, Rosalie." She scoffed loudly, her eyes seeming to become more angry, if that was possible. "Please."

She sighed, brushing her hand through her hair. She glanced towards Edward and nodded at him, catching my eye again. "Your brother?" She asked and a hint of a smile crept upon her face as I nodded and told her it was. "That's good." She murmured. "I just... Alice, I don't like seeing Jasper like that." Rosalie crossed her arms, looking at the floor. "I don't want him hurt - again. You must understand how I feel."

I looked to my brother, I did understand. Every time I had seen my brother in my visions, when he was hurt... when he looked broken. I knew I would have done anything to save him from that and I would do anything now to prevent that happening again. I understood perfectly, Rosalie was protecting Jasper however she could.

"I understand... I never wanted Jasper to get hurt." My hand went to her arm comfortingly. "Please, just help me Rosalie. I promise I won't... hurt him again."

She grabbed my hand and pulled me forward into a tight hug, I could feel her hands still shaking as I raised my arms to hug her back. When she stepped back, she nodded and then glanced at my brother.

"If I wrote down the address, could you find it?" She asked, I spun round... not wanting to miss Edward's response.

Edward smiled and nodded once sharply. Rosalie rushed off to the bar, I could see her routing through the bar searching for paper urgently.  
I stepped back to stand in front of Edward, his hand took mine and I looked back, beaming at him. After everything that had happened, the warm feeling of relief that swelled within me was a welcome change. I could feel the happiness begin to settle in finally.  
I just knew that everything would be okay, I didn't even have to rely on my visions. Rosalie came back and handed me the paper, eyeing me cautiously.

"If... anything happens." She paused. "I won't forgive you, Alice."

"Nothing bad is going to happen, Rosalie. Thank you."

I took the note and held it to my chest, beaming at Rosalie and sighing happily. I opened it up to see an address I, obviously, didn't recognise but that didn't matter. I passed the note back to Edward and he nodded as he looked at it, muttering that he knew where it was.  
I offered Rosalie several more grateful thank yous as we made to leave and Edward smiled warmly at me as he took my hand and we walked towards the door.  
I pulled the door open enthusiastically and bounded out, only to find myself crashing into someone else. I stumbled back slightly and gasped as I nearly lost my balance. I looked up to offer an apology, only to be stunned into silence. His blond curls were disheveled, looking as if he'd been pulling at them one too many times. His eyes were still kind, but a strange tiredness had infiltrated them and I could see many other emotions beginning to come into play. Shock, upset, annoyance and confusion. I stared back, I tried to form words but only slight murmurs managed to break the silence that had fallen over us. I breathed in, unsure of what I was going to do.

"J-Jasper." I choked out, breathing in deeply.

I never expected this.

* * *

The silence seemed to last for a long time, Rosalie had returned to the bar and I was unsure about whether she had noticed yet. Edward knew well enough to keep silent, but I heard his nervous and sharp intake of breath when I spoke.  
Jasper never took his eyes off me, the same spark of amazement still shining in them and increasing every second. I started to panic, I had no idea how he would react. What would I do? What would I say? I breathed in deeply, making to speak but I was interrupted.

"A-Alice!" He blurted out, it seemed he was having just as much trouble with words as I was. "You're okay!"

He reached for me and pulled me forward into him, hugging me tightly. I hugged him back instantly, I was sure that this... relief would not last long and I wanted to savour every second. I felt myself instinctively nuzzling into him, it just felt so good.... to be there, back with him. His arms moved to my shoulders and he pulled me back so my face was inches from his. I could now see the annoyance, sparked by all the desperation I knew he'd been feeling just moments before. His face still held remnants of the feelings he had been feeling not long ago and I couldn't help but feel many twinges of guilt at the pain I had so obviously caused him.

"Jasper...I-I-"

"What happened, Alice?" He asked, staring at me intently. I felt as if he was studying every change that my expression took. "You just ran." He scowled. "Did you have any idea how worried I was? Anything could have happened to you!"

As his voice raised, I heard Edward step forward. I tried to motion with my hand for him to stay out of it, I hoped he'd leave for a while. This felt private. He understood, his footsteps becoming more distant as he headed away from us, towards the bar.

"Jazz, I-" I bit my lip, wishing the words would come to me. "I'm so sorry. I j-just....I saw what you were watching... the n-news programme." I stammered as his gaze remained solely on me, never wavering. "I was scared... I didn't know what you'd do and...I... I couldn't stand it if you h-hated me." My voice began to break as I said my last sentence and I could feel my bottom lip quivering, I breathed in deeply, trying to compose myself.

He closed the gap between us suddenly, his lips crashing into mine. He kissed me softly, quickly then withdrawing to the distance we had kept before. "I don't, didn't and won't hate you, Alice." A subtle smile lightened his face. "I'd seen that report before, a few times." He leaned forward and kissed me gently on the forehead. "I don't care what it says, I never did."

The surge of emotions overwhelmed me and I darted forward, leaving no distance between me and Jasper, my arms wrapping around him, clinging to him as tightly as I could. Tears began to prick in my eyes, I buried myself in his shirt as I felt his arms slide around me gently.

"I'm so sorry." I cried as loudly as I could. "Jazz, I'm so sorry."

"Shh." He murmured comfortingly, gently. "It's okay."

I looked up to him, a tender smile lined his face. His hand moved to stroke my cheek gently. I moved my arms to lock around his neck and I pulled myself up to kiss him, I could feel him smiling as his fingers weaved through my hair. As we broke apart, he traced another finger through my hair, trailing it down so that it caressed my cheek. I felt as if the smile I wore now would never fade.

"I love you, Alice."

Everything made sense. When I'd run from Jasper, the hurt and the regret I felt was never far from my mind and it finally seemed to fit. The warm feeling that I felt when I was with him, that my problems seemed to melt away and the fact that I had never felt safer than when I was in his arms.  
They were feelings I'd never felt before... a feeling I'd never experienced and I could never imagine having for anyone else. Love.


	17. Chapter 17

**I wasn't so sure about this chapter, but my beta reassures me that it's good! Hopefully you'll think the same too, it's sort of all building up to the next chapter, which I have nearly finished! Sorry there's been a gap in my updating, I was ill last week and in no state to write a new chapter for this! Hope you like it, please review!**

* * *

The warmth that came from the sudden realisation spread throughout my body, it felt as if a new perspective on life had been given to me and my renewed smile showed true happiness in it.  
I didn't want to leave Jasper's hold, his warmth felt safe and I clung to it. I tried to stay as close to him as possible but eventually his arms withdrew from me, one sliding down to take my hand.

"I love you too, Jazz." I uttered, beaming.

He nodded and smiled. He then began to walk to the bar, I practically skipped alongside him, my good mood reflected in every action I did. When we reached the bar, Rosalie and Edward both turned and grinned at us, I could already feel the heat in my cheeks and I smiled back. Jasper stopped suddenly, staring at my brother, his expression becoming slowly more and more shocked. I had forgotten he didn't know. I bounced forward, motioning to Edward with my free hand.

"Jazz, I would like you to meet Edward, my brother."

"You found him." He smiled tenderly at me.

Edward pushed himself up from the bar and stepped towards us, smoothly side-stepping me, chuckling as I frowned at him. He held out his hand to Jasper. "Nice to meet you, Jasper." He said, rather warmly as they shook hands and Jasper returned his greeting. "I'd like to say I know a lot about you," my brother continued, "...but I'm afraid my sister has an annoying habit of babbling on about everything but the one thing she wants to talk about." He laughed again at my scowl. "But you helped her when I couldn't, thank you. I am eternally grateful."

Jasper stammered a response. Clearly, he had not been prepared for any such praise and it left him slightly speechless.

A hint of a smirk crept upon my brother's face before he decided to save Jasper from his awkward words by interrupting. "We have a problem we need to resolve quickly." Edward's expression suddenly changed, became serious. Me and Jasper stared at him with similar puzzled expressions. "The news programme?" He reminded us. "Alice, you're lucky no one has seen you- reported you yet."

"Can't we just wait?" I asked calmly. "It will fade away eventually."

Edward shook his head. "It will take too long." He stated. "We need it off the television now. The only people that have the power to do that are the news, the police and...our parents."

I sighed, crossing my arms. I could wait for it to be pushed off the news, I knew I could but it wasn't fair of me to make Edward wait too. It was never far from my mind how much he had sacrificed to help me and I knew Edward's protective, sometimes over zealous attitude meant that he wouldn't give up easily. Then something he said finally began to register, echoing through my mind as a grim thought and I could feel my expression quickly turn sour. He couldn't possibly mean, what he said, _our parents._

I found myself stepping backwards hurriedly, as if seeking some sort of support from the bar. "No, Edward. We can't." I choked out. "I can't go back there." He stepped towards me and hugged me hesitantly. "I can't..."

"I'll protect you." Edward murmured. "Nothing will happen to you, I promise." He withdrew from the hug, leaving a comforting hand on my shoulder. "We have to. I don't know any other way, Alice.... Maybe even you telling them they won't see you again, it might help."

I nodded, frowning. That was idealistic and unrealistic. My parents would not accept my word and send me on my way. My parents didn't care, they wanted Edward back with them, to act out a happy family with him while I was locked in that grey cell, spending my life surrounded by screams and trapped in fear and they wouldn't be satisfied until that happened. I dreaded the idea of going, I didn't want to see the people I had spent most of my time recently trying to forget. What if it all lead to the one room I had always feared? What if my vision was unavoidable and I had just been prolonging the inevitable? What if I had always been heading towards that room?  
Could Edward protect me from something that was, to be dramatic, my destiny?

"I'm coming too." Jasper announced, loudly.

"You don't have to-"

Yes, I do." He interrupted me in a tone that made it clear he was not going to argue. He was coming, no matter what I said.

Edward slipped past me once again and made for the door, Jasper stopped in front of me and his hand slid into mine, when I looked up I was struck by the gentle, comforting feel to his smile. I forced a return smile, still full with worry.  
When I had left that night, that first night with Edward I left thinking I would never see my parents again. Despite the love that still lingered within me for them, when I thought of them it brought up feelings of hurt, of sadness. They betrayed me. I couldn't stand it and I had tried to avoid thinking about it since I had discovered that truth.  
I didn't want to hear anything they had to say, my brother had saved me from any harsh words they might express about my 'gift.' It felt as if I actually heard it, the idea that they truly hate me would become real and I didn't know if I could cope with that yet.

"Let's go, Alice." Jasper tugged on my hand, speaking in a comforting tone.

I almost smiled as I gazed at our intertwined hands. Despite all the worry, Jasper's small tug on my hand represented to me something much larger than just that act. He was my support and I truly believed that whatever happened, he wouldn't let me be hurt. Edward had a weakness; we both felt a love that was natural for a child to feel towards a parent, even if that parent had driven them away. Jasper didn't have that and that provided some comfort. I knew I could rely on him, he wouldn't let me be taken away. He couldn't.  
The worry still persisted and the fear, building every second I contemplated walking back into our house.

"Okay." I replied timidly, unsure of how to avoid what I knew was coming.

I didn't want to go.


	18. Chapter 18

**Fast update, I know but I really loved writing this chapter, I honestly cannot wait to write the next chapter. I think I'll be staying up tonight to do so :) It's quite a fast-paced chapter, I hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing it. Please review!**

* * *

Our house had always been grand, quite a way out from the town centre and the long walk didn't ease any of the tension I felt. Bright flowers surrounded the house as was usual, my parents had always been very concerned about their appearance to others and apparently an overpowering garden is impressive. Impressing her friends had ruled my mother's life ever since I could remember.  
I saw Jasper's eyes widening as we approached. I felt a little self-conscious, he must wonder what kind of person would run away from a life like that. He knew very little of what would have happened to me if I had stayed, only that me and my brother were to be separated. It must have made no sense to him but he didn't know if I stayed my accommodation would have changed dramatically.  
I wished I'd told him about the grey room. It had never occurred to me that he might not fully understand the fear behind returning to my parents. He just accepted it with no explanation. How I wish I'd explained it.

"Are you okay?" I felt myself jump as his voice broke me out of my thoughts.

Edward had taken his place on the other side of me. I saw his attempt at a subtle glance towards me waiting for my response. He was absolutely certain he could achieve what he wanted, I wanted to know what he knew, feel what he felt that made him so confident in his idea. What could possibly make him that sure of himself?  
I bit my lip and nodded in response to Jasper. Edward promptly looked away, staring at the house as I did after a few moments. It was looming ever closer and I felt a new wave of terror wash over me as the realisation that I would soon be inside ran through my mind over and over again.

Edward approached the door first. "Are you ready?" He asked, I could see the concern in his eyes as his finger hovered in front of the doorbell.

"As I'll ever be." I replied. I wanted to sound calm, to reassure Edward but my voice broke as I spoke and my high pitched tone gave everything away.

Jasper squeezed my hand as Edward reached forward and rung the doorbell, the shrill chime filled me with fear as it rung out. I could feel myself edging towards Jasper. I just wanted to disappear.  
The door opened and for a moment my mother was smiling. The fear seemed to wash away as I inhaled her scent, strong perfume that always hung in the air, when I was younger I had found comfort in that smell. My mother had never been one for comforting her children but I had always found myself reassured by her presence as I did not, I started to think that maybe she was relieved to see us, that maybe she'd missed me and she'd realised that everything was a mistake.  
Maybe the Asylum was a misunderstanding and all she wanted now was to explain it and make it up to me.  
Maybe not. As her gaze fell upon me, her expression plunged into shock and every ounce of terror that had plagued me moments before returned and increased. Edward stormed past her, barely acknowledging her. My mother turned around quickly to face into the house.

"Ring the police!" She shouted frantically, I could only assume to my father.

A loud snap echoed from the living room and a few seconds later, Edward appeared in the hallway. His expression was fierce, his eyes filled with fury. His breathing was uneven. I had never seen my brother like this and it unsettled me, I had no idea what it was doing to my mother, all that rage directed at her. In his shaking hand, he clutched the phone, fraying wires hanging out of it.  
Jasper slid his arm around me and began to pull me forward, slowly but firmly. My resistance was useless as we stepped in the room, Jasper closed the door behind us and my mother instantly flinched at the noise and began to back away into the opposite corner of the room.

"Mum." I uttered, my anger and my love filling me at the same time. I have no idea what to do.

Her eyes locked on me. "Don't call me that, _freak_." Her tone was venomous, I flinched as if I had been slapped. "You should stay away, living in the gutter...whatever you've been doing. Stay away where you belong." She hisses. "Oh." She eyed Jasper. "Didn't take you that long." She sneered. "Shack up with the first boy who would have you?... You're pathetic."

Her words stung and echoed in my mind long after they had been said. Jasper's arm withdrew from around me instantly and he quickly clears the distance between himself and my mother. His whole form is rigid as he advances on my mother, towering over her and causing her to stumble backwards into the wall.

"Don't you dare." He growled, breathing in deeply in his pause, "speak to Alice like that." The anger was now clear in his tone, his words sound strained. "You have no right to call her pathetic, you have no idea of the meaning of the word." He paused, leaving her to eye him fearfully for a moment before continuing. "Pathetic is a mother who is so scared of not fitting in that she betrays her," He pauses, his words softening as he describes me. "wonderful, kind, beautiful daughter " I can feel the red filling my cheeks, when Jasper continues his tone is harsh again, "leaving her no other choice but to try and find some hope on the streets. A daughter that _should_ be loved... Pathetic is-"

A loud crack silenced Jasper and he fell to the ground, landing with a loud thud at my mother's feet. A man had appeared beside my mother, I didn't recognise him and I had never seen him enter the room. He gripped a baseball bat in his hand, my mother seemed to breathe a sigh of relief at his arrival.

"Jazz!" I cried desperately, darting across the room towards him. I dropped to my knees beside him and hurriedly pulled him towards me. He rested awkwardly on my lap as I continued scrabbling at him to try and and pull him close to me. "Jazz! Be okay! Please Jazz" I nearly shout at him. holding him closer, hugging him to me as tears pricked in my eyes. His unmoving features only heightened my upset and I could feel myself panicking. "Jazz, you're okay. I love you, please just wake up." My tears streamed on to his motionless face.

"Are you _insane_?" Edward's strained, outraged voice made me look up, perplexed.

I couldn't believe it. The man had raised the bat again, to hit me. My mother was staring at him, but with no horror or fear in her eyes. Only wild adoration that was clear in every expression towards him, she supported it, she wanted me to be hit. Edward's hand was the only thing stopping me from being in Jasper's state...or worse.

"Mum." I choked out as my tears continued to fall.

I could see the extent of her hatred for me in the glance she gave me, her expression no longer held an ounce of fondness for me and I wished she'd just reach down and hug me close, but that was silly. She hadn't done that before... everything happened, when she still thought of me as her daughter. She returned her gaze to Edward's, who quickly snatched the bat from the man's grip, throwing it far across the room and away from us. I watched the bat fall and clatter to the floor.  
Edward turned back to my mother and the unknown man. Why was he here? Who was he?

"We aren't staying, obviously." Edward stated. "Mother, this has gone on far too long. Take the news report of the television, preferably apologised for." He said, clearly contemplating every word until he spoke again, his words were clear and certain. "Alice isn't dangerous. She's found a life without you. Let her live in peace, away from you. You'll never see her again. Please, just stop the report and call the police, tell them you were wrong."

My mother stopped forward towards my brother. "Edward, my son." She sighed, her hand creeping to her cheek. He quickly moved away from her, she ignored the rejection. "Since you were young, you and Mary-" I still felt myself cringe at this name, a name that was never me. A reminder of my old life, one that had never been truly happy. "stuck together, you were inseparable." A small hint of a smile was on her face, a pitying smile towards Edward. "It's blinded you, Edward. You can't see what's right in front of you, your sister _is_ dangerous."

My eyes widened, she was speaking as if I'm not her. So clear and confident in her convictions that she looked upon Edward as if she was already sure of his reaction. She was sure that he would leave me and return to life with her. I was sure he wouldn't, I believed in my brother.

The man cleared his throat, clearly unsure of himself. "Your mother is trying to do her best by your sister."

Edward's attention flickered between them for a short time before he scoffed loudly. "You took what is best for Alice... and you beat it unconscious with a bat."

I looked to Jasper again... he was okay, he had to be. My fingers ran through his hair gently and I leaned down towards him and kissed his forehead. He didn't react, his eyes remaining closed and still. I didn't want to look away from him but I had to know what was going on between my brother and my mother. When I looked up, she was staring at me with such utter revulsion that I wish I had not looked. Edward saw too and I saw him beginning to shake again.  
He leaned in towards my mother, placing a hand on her shoulder and leaning in to her ear. He whispered something into it, her eyes began to widen with fear. I would have heard what Edward had said had it not been for the fact that Jasper groaned loudly.

"Jazz." I cried with relief, pulling him close again. "Are you okay?"

"Never been better, darlin'" He replied, sounding dizzy and distant. His eyes shot open and he stared at me. "Are you?" I smiled and nodded, he closed his eyes again. "Good." He murmured. "My head hurts though... Might have to stay laying here for a while."

"As long as you like." I said, my hands running through his hair again.

I looked up to my mother again, she had backed against the wall and was shaking her head dramatically. "No! You can't!" She shouted at Edward, who merely smirked in response.

My mother put her head in her hands and I saw tears began to seep through her fingers. What had Edward told her? What was he going to do?

"I'll call the police, now!" She uttered, looking up to Edward in defeat. "I'll change everything... please..."

Edward nodded and my mother began to rush out of the room, clearly heading for the nearest phone. My brother followed, grabbing the man by the collar as he exited the room and pulling him along with him, leaving me and Jasper alone.

"I don't know what's going on, Jazz."

"Everything's going to be alright, Alice." He raises his hand and cups my cheek, I raise my hand to take his.

"Edward said something... and now she's changing everything... My mother wouldn't do that." I mutter, confused.

"Your mother's cheating, Alice. Edward's threatening to tell her friends...your father." Jasper replied, I could still hear the dazed tone to his voice and I knew that was why he was so blunt.

I slumped backwards, quickly grabbing Jasper as he began to slide off me, narrowly avoiding him hitting his head again. The adoration and the love she had seemed to be giving that man, was it true?  
My parents had always seemed so happy together, but maybe that was the view of a child who had not known that her parents could be unhappy. Maybe I had never seen what was truly there, the cracks in their relationship that ended up ensuring my safety. I wondered how long, my mother had never shown any sign. I felt myself frozen by shock, I had never expected this.


	19. Chapter 19

**Ah I'm so sorry about the long break between an update! I have exams coming up very soon and all my coursework and preparation has been a bit hectic, I don't think I'll be able to post another chapter until a month or so has passed :( I guess this story was a little badly timed.  
This chapter has been being written over a long period of time and I'm a little uncertain about it but I think it's necessary to bridge to the next chapter, which I think will also be the last! Anyway, I hope you enjoy and please let me know what you think through reviews!**

* * *

I barely moved as I considered the sudden revelation.  
After a few minutes of silence, I felt Jasper sit up and shift next to me unsteadily. He put his arms around me and pulled me towards him, kissing me on the forehead as he did so.

"Sorry.. I just.." I murmured. "I wasn't expecting it, it's hard to get my head around it.." I smiled and looked to Jasper. "Are you sure you're okay?"

He nodded. "Just a little headache, nothing I can't handle"

My hand went to his forehead, brushing his hair aside gently and pushing myself up, I kissed his forehead softly. He took my face in his hands and pulled me down to his lips, I could feel the smile in his kiss as he stroked my cheek.  
We broke apart suddenly as Edward marched in. His sombre expression finally broke into a small smile as he saw us. His gaze focused on Jasper, seriousness returning to his expression.

"Can you walk?" Edward asked.

Jasper stood up slowly, I could see his arm shaking as he put all of his weight on to it. I couldn't help the happiness I had felt a moment ago being overpowered by worry. Jasper looked as if he was trying to ignore what had clearly affected him badly. He turned around and held out his hand towards me, I could see his confusion as he saw the concern in my expression. He pulled me to my feet, offering me a weak smile before I turned to Edward.

"How can you be sure Edward?" I asked warily, sighing before I continued. "How can you be sure that this is it? That everything will be okay now?"

"Alice, you just have to trust me." He smiled. "I know."

I darted towards him, throwing my arms around him and thanking him excitedly. Those words had meant far more to me than he could realise, it was as if a weight I had not known existed had been lifted and I was suddenly feeling the relief of all that pressure being taken from me. Edward had been right to insist that we come here. I felt free. His laughter was loud as he hugged me back, his arms wrapping around me in a comforting embrace.  
As I stepped away from Edward, I saw my mother behind him. She was leaning against the wall, her lips pursed in what could only be described as disgust and although the defeat was clear in her eyes, I could tell it only heightened her feelings towards me. My mother never would have accepted the blame and it was foolish to think so but I still had felt a small flicker of hope, one that had now been diminished. I side-stepped Edward, I could feel his eyes upon me as I stormed towards my mother, not an ounce of affection left for her now... only anger raging through me.

"Why I ever took you seriously, ever cried over you or took anything you said to me to heart, I'll never know.." My mother opened her mouth to speak but I continued, cutting her off. "You're a bad wife... a bad parent. The most self-centred person I've ever known and I'm glad that Edward and I never followed your example. You're a bad person, _mother_." I said coldly, nearly hissing the last word. She recoiled, I had never dared to address my mother like this. "You can't accept that my life.. and Edward's is going to continue without you. I will be happy, with my brother and with the man I _love._" My tone calmed, I could feel a smile forming on my face. "I'm not your toy... or your accessory anymore. I'm a person and you have no control over me." I stared round at Jasper and Edward, who both game me encouraging smiles before I turned back to my mother. "Once I leave this house, you'll never see me again and frankly, that will be far too soon."

I span round, beaming at Jasper as I approached him and took his hand. Edward began to walk to the door, with me and Jasper following closely behind. My mother suddenly lurched forward into Edward's path, she stared at him intensely. My eyes widened as I saw tears in her eyes, my mother had always taught me crying was a weakness... something she never did.

"Edward." She gasped suddenly, moving towards him and clawing at his shirt desperately. "Please, Edward. Don't leave me." Her hold secured on his shirt, a single tear streaming down her cheek. "My son." She choked out.

He stared at he with cold, undecipherable eyes. He raised his hands to hers and gently plucked my mother's hand from his shirt. She cried out desperately.

"Goodbye, Mother." He stated coldly, walking past her and leaving her hands still hanging in the air. She still clasped the air as if she were holding on to him.

Jasper and I stepped round her, I tried my best to not look at her but I couldn't help but glance at her dejected expression. As we left the house I heard a loud cry and her sobbing began, she sounded desperate and desolate and I couldn't stop myself from feeling a small tug on my heart, guilt almost.  
I shrugged the feelings away and Jasper closed the door behind us, leaving my mother alone in the house as we walked away, leaving everything that had been happening behind, it was all past now. Heading towards a new start, a clean break and a true chance at happiness, finally.

* * *

The journey back to Jasper's flat seemed unusually fast, there had been very little conversation between Jasper, Edward and myself as we walked. I had assumed that they'd been like me, contemplating what had just happened and we all knew that it needed no further comment, we kept our thoughts to ourselves.  
It felt strange remembering those tears on my mother's face, I felt like I'd somehow made it up and that didn't really happen. It couldn't happen because she would never allow herself to cry. Seeing her like that made her appear more human to me and it made me realise that my mother was never higher than me, she never had any hold over me. It was me, I'd let her take control of me and now I'd taken it away.  
There was a strange feeling of emptiness inside of me, I'd never felt truly I knew it, we were at the door and Jasper was searching frantically through his pocket for his keys. Suddenly the door was thrown open and Rosalie is standing there, smiling with what seemed like a look of relief upon her face.

"Hi, Rose." I grinned at her and she returned my smile.

She rushed towards me and her arms were around me quickly, I relaxed into her and hugged her back. When she let go, I barely had a second before I found myself in another tight embrace, I was lifted off my feet and squeezed so tight that my breath became rather laboured.

"Emmet....Hi..." I choked out.

I heard Jasper chuckle. "Emmet, put her down. I think you're crushing her."

As I was released, I breathed in deeply attempting to make up for every last breath. Emmet's booming laughter made me flinch as it suddenly sounded throughout the flat, which cause his laughter to increase.

"Sorry, Alice." He said in an amused tone.

I nodded and smiled to him. Edward suddenly cleared his throat, I turned to see him looking slightly confused and overwhelmed. I darted to him, grabbing his arm and bringing him forward to stand in front of Emmet.

"Edward, this is Emmet." I motioned to Emmet as I spoke, "and Emmet, this is Edward, my brother."

Emmet's eyes widened and then he grinned, outstretching his hand and then shaking Edward's hand fiercely. I could see Edward's subtle wince as he became accustomed to Emmet's strength. I chuckled quietly to myself.

"Edward." Emmet spoke excitedly. "Always knew she'd find you. Rose told me earlier, but not the same as meeting you..." He trailed off suddenly, appearing to be quite deep in thought before snapping out of it. "Anyway, good to meet you!"

Edward withdrew his hand. "You too, Emmet." He replied, grinning.

The almost awkwardness of our congregation near the front door only heightened my mood. Rose, Emmet, Edward and Jasper all felt so right to me. However dysfunctional, even if we hadn't known each other for long... I felt like we were or would be a family, like we _should _be and for once, I felt like I truly belonged somewhere. I took Jasper's hand and he leaned down slowly, kissing me on the cheek gently.

"I love you." He whispered softly into my ear.

I closed the distance between us and could feel every good emotion I could name bubbling up inside of me. Yes, I definitely belonged here.


	20. Chapter 20

**Final chapter, ahh! I'm excited! Proper A/N at the bottom :)**

* * *

The previous two weeks had passed quickly and I finally began to feel like I was settling back into some sort of normality. I had never lived apart from my brother, apart from the obvious, for any amount of time before and he had insisted that I stay with Jasper, despite my guilt. He had found a job and a place fairly quickly and although he was only a few minutes away from me and Jazz, it felt strange not being near him. During this time, I truly appreciated what a support my brother had been to me throughout my life and I knew he would be, just not as constant as he had been.  
Living with Jasper had been the happiest time of my life so far. We both knew we didn't quite know each other as well as we liked so we spent a lot of time trying to find out everything about each other. Jasper had been born in Texas, where his parents had raised him with strict traditional morals, they showed. He was a complete gentlemen, always treating me like I'd imagined when I was young but I'd never imagined my prince to be a soldier. However much we broached the subject, his life as a soldier was something he'd never talk about. His expression always took on a darker feel and he seemed to become guarded... Apart from one time, the conversation I felt we had to have if I was to stay with him.. about my _visions, _my 'power.' I knew it had to happen.

_We sat on the sofa, barely any distance between us. In silence, just enjoying the feeling of being around each other. He cupped my cheek gently and I gave him a small smile, then I sighed, I knew this topic had to come and it had to be soon._

_"Jazz, I need to..well, I need to tell you something." I spoke hesitantly, nervously biting my lip._

_He nodded but he didn't speak. His intent gaze on me as his expression became more serious._

_"I see things, things I shouldn't." I choked out. "My parents hated it. It's hard to explain, Jazz. I see...the future." I glanced at him anxiously._

_He raised his eyebrow. My heart sunk, he didn't believe me... Who would?_

_"Please, I'm serious Jazz." My voice was tinged with desperation and he thumbed my cheek comfortingly instantly. "I need you to know. It's how I knew Edward was alive... and it's how I knew to come back to you. Please-"_

_He placed his finger lightly on my lips, smiling. "Alice, I don't always know what to think about these things but if you say you do, I believe you." His voice contained only the utmost sincerity. "Don't worry, okay? I believe you."_

_He leaned towards me and his lips brushed my cheek softly and he took my hand, gently tracing circles on my palm. We remained in silence for quite a while before he spoke again._

_"I should tell you something too, Alice." He cleared his throat as I looked to him questioningly. "When I was discharged from the army... Er.. I have a good grasp on people's emotions. I understand that doesn't sound like much but it's almost like I can make people feel how I want them to sometime. If I'm in a crowded room, it can be overwhelming.. I can get angry or happy really quickly because of the people there. I can't help it." He shook his head and chuckled softly. "This doesn't make sense, I'm sorry. When I was in the army, I got really angry... smashing things up angry, Alice." I felt my eyes widen slightly, I couldn't imagine Jasper like that. "But they weren't _my_ emotions, it wasn't _my_ anger,__ they were some of the other guy's... and they were just so strong, I couldn't help it."_

_He looked to me and I nodded uncertainly, If I could see my visions then Jasper's near control of emotions could be perfectly possible. I understood almost, whenever I was around Jasper I felt happier than I did before but was that him or was that how I should feel with him? I was glad he had told me but it made certain things very confused in my head. I could feel myself frowning as I became more and more confused._

_"Whatever it is, I never did it to you Alice." He murmured. "I promise."_

_He leaned in and as soon as his lips touched mine, I felt all the confusion fade away... dissolved by his intoxicating presence as I leaned into him, my hand running through his hair as I kissed back passionately._

* * *

Edward had moved in to a small place a little way down the road from where Jasper and I lived. Never having lived on his own before, I couldn't imagine what he filled his time with. I wanted to visit him often, but I was scared that he'd eventually find me annoying or a nuisance so I tried to restrain myself. Finding things to do when I desperately wanted to see my brother was a very difficult thing to do.  
I padded around the flat, glancing in each room, unable to find anything that would entertain me. I picked up books and then put them aside again, I had never been a restless person but right now I couldn't be anything but. As I walked towards the kitchen, Jasper appeared, leaning from the door frame and sighing loudly. I smiled at him innocently and he couldn't hide his amused grin. He closed the distance between us, sighed again and grabbed my wrist, walking down the hallway and pulling me with him.

"Jazz, what are you doing?" I stumbled after him.

"You're going crazy and driving me crazy along with you." He chuckled. "We're going to see your brother."

* * *

My brother grinned at me and Jasper as he opened the door, his hair was disheveled as if he had been running his hand through it frequently but his expression seemed brighter. My brother had always been always been a fairly serious person, able to joke and have fun but maintaining a sombre exterior. This exterior now seemed to be broken and I was puzzled about what had managed to break it.  
He stepped forward and threw his arms around me, ruffling my hair as he drew his arms back. I mock frowned at him and then laughed, just glad to see my brother. His flat had come fully-furnished and it almost seemed to suit him already. He flopped down onto a sofa which looked like it was barely holding itself up already, it creaked loudly and I smiled again.

"How have you been?" I asked, perching gingerly on the end of the sofa as Jasper sat down beside me.

Edward smiled again. "I've been great," He stood up quickly, closing the distance between us so he stood in front of me, his arms crossed, "...missing my sister though. I haven't seen you for a while!"

I stared at the floor awkwardly, "sorry, I just... I didn't want to bother you, when you'd just moved in." I said, slightly embarrassed.

Edward chuckled quietly. "You won't ever bother me, Alice..." Then he paused, as if in thought, "...okay, well no more than a sister should to her brother..." I scowled at him and he laughed again. "I want you around, Alice. I don't want to have two week breaks between seeing you."

I nodded, smiling. Edward moved to the door, leaning on the door frame and looking at me and Jasper. "Do you guys want anything-" He stopped suddenly.

I saw a small, pale hand take his. A girl then stepped out from behind him, her long brown hair swayed with her as she moved and her brown eyes, in which happiness shined, were fixed solely on him. Edward smiled at her and then cleared his throat, clearly motioning to Jasper and I with his head. She looked over and then her eyes widened. Her cheeks filled with red as she broke her hand away from my brother, flinching away from him.

"H-hi." She said, her voice verging on a squeak.

I beamed at her. "Hello, I'm Alice... Edward's sister." I introduced myself uncertainly.

"This is Bella." Edward replied for her, she had obviously not been expecting us. "My landlady."

* * *

After her initial embarrassment, Bella began to join in with our conversation and I found myself getting along with her really well. She reminded me of my brother, her semi-serious manner and her humour was the same. She seemed a little more uncertain of herself and I'm not sure if my overly enthusiastic friendly conversation unsettled her slightly.  
I gazed in between her and my brother as the conversation continued. A smile never left his face as she spoke and he seemed to edge forward towards her without realising it. I had never seen my brother like this and for a moment, it confused me. Then it hit me, so much so that I had to stifle a gasp. Love, or the beginnings of love were etched into his expression. When I had found him, I always wondered how he had known that I loved Jasper before I knew myself. It was obvious, my brother seemed to have changed so much within those two weeks. I couldn't comment on Bella's change, if there had been any at all but I could see the way she was looking at my brother and I could only hope his feelings were reciprocated.

After a while, Bella and Edward's conversation seemed to exclude us. Jasper cleared his throat, gaining my attention and he motioned towards the door, as if he was asking if we should go. I nodded and smiled, we stood up and Edward and Bella looked to us, broken out of their bubble. I chuckled quietly to myself.

"We're going to head off now." Jasper said, taking my hand

Edward barely concealed a slight frown but nodded and walked us to the door.

As I hugged him, I pulled myself up to whisper in his ear. "She seems nice, Edward. Take the opportunity while you can, she likes you too, I can tell." As I withdrew from the hug, I could see the confused frown on his face and hoped that some essence of the idea had been planted in his head.

After our goodbyes, I took Jasper's hand and we walked back to Jasper's place. We walked in silence which I was grateful for, it gave me time to cast my mind back to the time when Edward and I had first decided to leave home. I remembered the misery and the helplessness I felt... Plus the desperation I had felt when I had found myself separated for my brother. I could have never believed how good everything would turn out.  
Especially Jasper, when I was young I always dreamed of the charming prince who I would spend the rest of my life happy with and it almost felt like those childhood dreams were worth it. The prince of my dreams was underwhelming compared to Jasper. As I thought this, I realised how soppy I sounded but I couldn't help it, my happiness overrode everything and it was how I truly felt. My dreams had come true.

As soon as we walked in the door, Jasper span around and took my other hand. He looked nervous and uneasy. I smiled uncertainly at him as he breathed in deeply.

"Alice." I nodded and smiled. "I was going to wait until later to do this, if I did it at all but I just can't. I can't bare not knowing what..." He sighed, smiling at me. "Sorry, it's just I...err..."

"What is it, Jazz?" My hand raised slowly to his face, he leaned in to my hand instantly.

"I've always been a traditionalist, Alice..." I nodded slowly again, unsure of where this conversation was going, "...but not only that... I love you, so much. I don't want to do anything else but spend time with you and I need everybody to know just how much I love you. I need it to be... official."

I froze with shock, stifling a gasp. "Jazz, do you mean..."

He nodded, still looking as nervous as he had done but moments ago. He slowly lowered himself to one knee, "Alice, I want everyone to know and more importantly, I want you to know.. that I love you, always." He paused, smiling nervously at me. "Will you do me the amazing honour...of being my wife?"

I bit my lip and before I knew it a laughter burst from me. Jasper's instant hurt was apparent and I silenced myself. After a few moments of quiet, I leaped towards him. I locked my arms around his neck as he fell backwards, landing us both on the floor. He began to laugh too, only stopping as I leaned in to kiss him passionately. My embrace tightened as I pulled him towards me.

As we broke apart, I laughed again. "You soppy fool."

"Is that a yes?" His tone was light-hearted but I could sense the serious question underneath.

There was a pause and I could feel my smile begin to widen. "Yes. Of course, how could there be any other answer? I love you." I uttered, kissing him again.

I only noticed we were still laying on the floor when he began to sit up, my arms around him meant I was pulled up with him. I pulled myself closer to him so there was no space between us, my head rested on his shoulder and his arm instantly wrapped around me.  
I felt safe, a safety that came from just being close to him. I could practically feel the warmth and love radiating from him and I could feel the red flush, that showed itself along with my wide smile, burning brightly on my cheeks. I felt as if I could spend an eternity by his side and that would still not be enough. There was a need that surged within me, I needed to be close to him and I needed to know he felt the same.  
He squeezed me tightly then leaned over, his lips softly brushing my forehead. I placed my hands on his shoulder, pushing myself up to meet his lips and kissing him softly, our lips only touching for a second. He was mine, forever. I couldn't begin to contemplate the perfect situation I found myself in. All I could do is smile as I faced a future of happiness and of love with my fiancée, my sweetheart Jasper.

* * *

**First of all, I'm sorry it took so long to post this. I was so stressed out by exam and coursework that I couldn't have possibly finished it any quicker. I hope you liked the ending, I can't resist a good old fashioned romantic proposal. (: It's sort of sad to be leaving this story behind, although I may write the wedding (I do love writing weddings) at some point and perhaps add it on to the end.. what do people think about that? Let me know!  
I'd like to thank my beta-reader and support in my times of struggle with this story, Ellie Jane Farrell (That is her Pen Name, check her out!), I honestly couldn't have written this story without her... I'd also like to thank you, my readers who have managed to make it this far, all the reviewers, favouriters and alerters that encouraged me to go on with this. It's been a fun and happy story to write, I do love Alice and Jasper! I plan on writing another AliceXJasper story soon, so I hope a few of you will be kind enough to read that too but until then, I can't thank you enough, all of you, for your support and praise whilst I was writing. Please do me one last favour and review :P Thanks! **


End file.
